Cosmos and the Justice League
by Gohaun
Summary: Part three of Cosmos In Space story line. After getting engaged to Bruce, Serenity is introduced to the Justice League. Will they accept her into their tight nit group? And what happens when an old lover comes back into the mix? This is an A/U fic.
1. Re-living the Past

**Re-living the Past**

"Do you have any idea how close I came to destroying this once?" Serenity asked her fiancé as they docked into the Watchtower.

Bruce looked at her in shock. "Really?"

She laughed. "Really. I thought it was an alien ship, but upon closer inspection I realized it was man made."

Bruce hopped out of his Bat Ship and offered Serenity a hand. "Welcome to the Watchtower, home of the Justice League."

She looked around in awe. It was much different that she had imagined. "I'm nervous for some reason," she admitted.

Bruce took her hand in his. He was in his Batman uniform as he usually was when in the Watchtower, and she was transformed into Sailor Cosmos. "You have nothing to be afraid of." He led her into their meeting chamber, where the main group of the league was waiting for them.

"Bruce, why did you call us here?" Superman asked before turning to look at him.

"Who is she?" Green Lantern questioned.

"She is the reason I called you here," Bruce replied. "This is Sailor Cosmos, the newest member of the Justice League and," he paused and looked at her with a loving smile. "My fiancé."

"Woah, woah, woah, did I just hear that right? Did you say fiancé?" Green Arrow inquired.

"Yes, you heard right," Bruce answered.

Superman walked up to Serenity and offered her a hand. "Hello, I'm . . ."

"Superman," Serenity finished for him. "And the Kryptonian who tripped my alarms and brought me home."

Superman shot her a questioning look.

Serenity giggled. "I am not human either," she explained. "I set up defenses around the solar system in case I ever needed to come home during my travels. Your ship tripped my alarms. When I saw you, sleeping peacefully as an infant, I had the urge to take you in myself. Once a realized it would be a bad idea for two aliens to live together, I let you crash into earth. I'm glad I did, you have been a great asset."

Too stunned to speak, Superman backed away from the woman in white.

Bruce took her hand and walked to the front of the table where he usually sat. One by one, he introduced the people around him. "This is Superman, Clark Kent. Green Arrow, Oliver Queen. The Flash, Barry Allen. Green Lantern, Hal Jordan. Wonder Woman, Diana Prince." Each one acknowledged her as they were introduced. "League, meet Sailor Cosmos, Serenity Tsukino."

"Wait, the painter?" Barry asked.

"Yes," Serenity replied. She dropped her transformation and smiled as they all gawked at her for a moment.

Removing his mask Barry walked closer to her. "I love your work." He offered her a hand, which she took, and shook it excitedly. "Really, I am a huge fan."

"Thank you," Serenity purred.

"Bruce," Clark chimed in. "When did all this happen? I didn't even know you two were dating, let alone engaged. I thought I was your best friend."

Bruce laughed lightly. "You are. And we only got engaged a week ago. We've been keeping it quiet for a bit. I wanted to tell all of you first."

"It's very nice to finally meet you all," Serenity said with a small bow.

"Back the trolley train up," Oliver quipped, removing his hood and walking closer to the woman. "What do you mean you're an alien? And how long has this," he motioned his hands to Serenity and Bruce, "been going on?"

"We've been dating for about a year and a half," Bruce answered. "I've taken her to a lot of parties, you had to have put it all together."

"I had my suspicions," Oliver admitted, "but you're supposed to be the play-boy millionaire, I thought she was just another front."

"Not this one," Bruce said with a smile.

"I've got admit," Diana spoke up, "it's nice to see you smiling so much, Bruce."

"I was beginning to worry that you would never find someone," Clark added. "I found Louis years ago, I always hoped you would do the same."

"We're straying from the point," Oliver pointed out. "When did you find out she was the woman in white?"

"A month ago," Serenity answered.

"Wait, she's the one you all were talking about?" Barry asked. "The one you thought might be a threat at first?"

"A threat?" Serenity nearly growled. "You thought I was dangerous?"

Bruce nodded. "You can't blame me," he moved to sit at the table and everyone did the same. "The first time I met you, you single-handedly took out a huge monster. I didn't know who you were at the time, and I knew that if you wanted to, you could be a huge contender."

"Luckily for you, my job has always been to protect this planet," Serenity said.

"Can we get back to the part where she's not human," Oliver interjected again.

"I'm not human either," Superman said.

"But we know you," Oliver replied. "Her," he pointed, "we don't."

"I do," Bruce declared. "And I trust her."

"Forgive me if I'm a little skeptical," Oliver added. "But this wouldn't be the first time someone tried to infiltrate us by pretending to be in love."

"Oh, good grief," Serenity grumbled rolling her eyes. "I understand your suspicions, but we can really solve this the easy way. Everyone join hands."

"What are we doing?" Barry asked.

"I can show you my memories by having contact with you, it's something I learned from another race," she explained taking Bruce's and Clark's hands. The rest of the group joined hands. "Close your eyes." She closed her own eyes and projected her memories into their minds.

She started with her time as Princess Serenity, the war that took her mother's life, her being reincarnated as Usagi and finding out she was Sailor Moon. Finding out she was Princess Serenity all over again was the next memory she shared. After, she shared bits and pieces of her battles alongside her scouts, her marriage to Mamoru, and her final battle on Earth when she became cosmos. Next was a tiny bit of her time on Planet Vegeta; when she learned to fly, shoot energy balls, and mastered instant transmission, then her sad exit from the planet. An even smaller portion of her time on Kametic was next. Then the arrival back on Earth, starting with her seeing Clark in space, and she ended with the first time she met Batman on the roof that night.

"That was intense," Barry breathed.

"Yeah," Oliver agreed.

"How old are you exactly?" Clark asked.

"I am 357 years old," she replied. "And I am still young by Lunarian standards. I may even be immortal, I'm not sure."

The group sat in silence for a while as they processed everything that had just happened.

"Your life has been full of sadness," Diana finally spoke. "And that was only what you were willing to share with us."

"I have had many trials," Serenity agreed. "But, I suppose they have made me stronger." She looked out the large window into space. Her eyes automatically resting on the two stars that were the suns of Vegeta. "But it also gives me many things to think about."

Seeing the look on her face, Bruce placed a hand on her thigh. "Are you okay?"

Ripping her eyes away from the window she adorned a smile and nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, that was proof enough for me," Clark said.

"Me too," Barry seconded.

"Me as well," Diana agreed.

"You know where I stand," Bruce chimed. "Hal, you've been unusually quiet."

Hal nodded. "I'm just wondering where she's been all these years?" He unfolded his arms and leaned forward. "We've been through some pretty gnarly battles, where was she with all her awesome powers?"

Oliver nodded. "That's a good question." He raised his eyebrows in her direction.

"Watching from a distance," Serenity explained. "I have kept tabs on all of you and your many battles. Never once had you given me a reason to step in."

"Keeping tabs?" Bruce asked.

"I knew who Batman was, even before we met, I just feigned ignorance," she began. "I understand the importance of keeping your identity private, so I never tried to find out who you were."

"You never thought it necessary to step in?" Oliver quipped.

"Please understand; while you all chose the lives you have, to protect these people and this planet, it was forced upon me. I spent the better part of 200 years fighting. When I finally came back, I tried to fly under the radar, but my painting made me more popular than I intended. I was tired of fighting, and you all were proving very capable of taking care of the planet," Serenity explained. "Had the need rose, I would have stepped in."

The Justice League exchanged looks.

Sensing the tension in the room, Serenity stood. "I can see you all need some time to talk this over. I'll meet you back at the mansion, Bruce." Before anyone could protest she was gone.

When she reappeared, she was not in the mansion as she had intended, but on the Planet Vegeta. She had been thinking about it more than she realized. Having relived some of her time here, she began to miss it. Vegeta had been her home for 125 years. She had only been on Earth for 110.

Her heart began to ache as she took in the scenery around her. So many feelings ran through her as she collapsed onto the sand of the beach she had appeared on, and ran her hands through the soft sand.

"What are you doing here?" A familiar voice said from behind her.

Serenity quickly got to her feet and adopted a fighting stance out of habit. When she finally realized who was standing in front of her, she began to panic. "Oh, no."

"Usagi?" The figure asked.

"I shouldn't be here," she spoke quickly. "I need to go."

A strong pair of arms wrapped around her, causing her to lose focus. She melted in the familiar scent. "Goku."

"I've missed you," he whispered lovingly in her ear.

Serenity pulled out of his embrace. "I shouldn't be here," she said again. "I was trying to go home."

"Maybe you are home," Goku replied. He leaned down to kiss her but she backed away.

"I'm sorry, I can't," she said nearly inaudibly. "Good bye."

"What the hell, Jordan?" Bruce growled.

"I was just asking what everyone was thinking," Hal replied.

"This would be so much easier if Victor was here," Oliver added. "He could do some research to see if she was telling us the truth."

"He's still recovering from his last battle," Diana reminded them. "It's better he's not here."

"Exactly," Hal nearly shouted. "How many times have we come close to losing our lives? Are we not important enough for her to step in for?"

"We chose to put our lives on the line every day we go out," Bruce grumbled. "It could be a common thief who kills us, it doesn't have to be a huge battle."

"Bruce is right," Oliver agreed.

"Dying in battle is an honorable way to die," Diana spoke proudly.

"I didn't ask for this life either," Hal retorted. "The ring chose me."

"We were all dealt certain cards," Bruce said. "It's what we chose to do with our hand that matters. We fight because we want to, even you Lantern. If she didn't want to fight, she would have been no help to us anyway."

Silence fell once more as each member battled with the thoughts in their heads.

Shaken by her recent encounter, Serenity opted for a soak in the large hot tub. She closed her eyes, and sighed heavily. Her mind began to race. Seeing Goku again, even if only for a few moments, had brought back so many feelings.

It was true that she sometimes felt out of place back on Earth. She had become such a great warrior on Vegeta, and now she rarely used those abilities. Despite the fact that she had wanted a break from the fighting, she missed the epic battles.

She was bored. Her first real challenging battle had been on the night she first met Bruce, but even that was too easy, and she had been more annoyed than thrilled with the fight. She missed Goku, and even Vegeta. She missed the endless battles and challenges she faced nearly every day. She missed the way she grew more and more all the time, in so many ways.

Her sadness turned to anger at Vegeta for making her leave. She could still be there if he hadn't been so jealous.

"Serenity, are you okay?" Bruce's voice cut through her thoughts.

"Yeah, why?" She replied opening her eyes.

"You're clenching your fists." He pointed out. "What are you thinking about?"

She hadn't even realized she was clenching them. Loosening up, she looked up at the man in front of her. "What did the league say?"

"They've agreed to give you a chance," he said beginning to unbutton his shirt. "But they're skeptical."

She hmphed and looked down at the warm water surrounding her. "I see."

Disappearing behind a corner that held a spare swimsuit for him, Bruce continued. "I did my best to convince them you're not in this to infiltrate, but Hal planted some pretty big thoughts into their heads."

"Like what?"

"He doesn't like the fact that you stood by while we put our lives on the line." He emerged wearing his suit and began to step into the water.

Serenity rolled her eyes. "I explained that I would have helped if you'd needed it."

"He was just concerned that you would have only stepped in, if all of us were dead." Bruce sat down beside her.

Biting her lip, she continued to look down at her hands in the water. Hal was probably right; before she met Bruce, she would have only stepped in if most of them were dead and the battle was looking grim, placing the Earth in extreme danger.

Was this really who she had become? On Planet Vegeta, she lived for a good fight, looked for one even. Nearly every day she was in another epic battle that was better than the one before. Goku and Vegeta had been the best opponents. Yet she had hidden from battles on Earth for 30 years; only starting again when she had been forced to. There was no way Batman would have been able to defeat the enemy by himself, and the planet would have been mostly destroyed by the time the League had caught on.

She sighed and leaned her head against the back of the hot tub. So much was going through her mind. Teaming up with Bruce and beginning to fight again had brought back so many memories, she loved it; but she was bored. Bruce was an amazing fighter, but he was only human, and she easily beat him time and time again. The only one that might provide her with a decent match would be Clark, but he wasn't one to fight for fun, from what she understood. She missed the thrill of combat.

"Serenity?" Bruce said for the tenth time, finally getting through to her.

"Huh?" She looked at her lover. "Sorry, lost in thought."

"I noticed." The millionaire shifted so he was kneeling in front of her in the water, his head barely above the water. "Is Lantern, right?"

"I don't know," she replied quietly. "Maybe."

"Can I ask you something?" He looked her in the eyes. "Where were you all that time you were away from Earth?"

"I showed you earlier," she grumbled.

"I saw, but I know nothing about where you were." He took her hands in his. "I'm not sure if you're aware of this, or maybe it's because I'm more in tune to you, I don't know, but when you were showing us glimpses of your past, I could feel your emotions pretty strongly. Sadness, confusion, happiness; but when you showed us where you learned to fly and fight, I felt a strong sense of duty and extreme love."

The blonde looked away from his penetrating eyes.

"Who was it you showed us, and where were you? I can accept many things, I'm just curious about your past. And if you're still okay with being my wife."

She sighed again, this was going to become very complicated.

Okay folks that's all for now. Kind of a slow chapter, I know, but I'm working into things, and she needed to meet the JL for the first time. Please let me know what you think, and stay tuned for the next chapter.

Gohaun


	2. When Lovers Meet

**When Lovers Meet**

"It's called Planet Vegeta," she began. "The two people you saw in my vision are King Vegeta and Goku. They're a race called Saiyans." She looked up at Bruce. "Vegeta was as much a Prince and King to me as he was his own people. I learned a lot for him, and would have protected him with my life if needed.

"Goku was," she paused to look for a word, "my lover. We were together most of my time on Planet Vegeta. Vegeta was in love with me, and forbade us to marry. But I loved him deeply, and he taught me so many things. After Mamoru, my first husband, Goku was the first person I loved. It took 118 years for me to open my heart again."

"How long were you with him?" Bruce asked, moving to sit down next to her.

"Roughly 106 years." Her voice was soft, and held sorrow.

"How long has it been since you left him?"

"98 years." A tear fell from her eye.

"You miss him, don't you?" Bruce's voice was low.

"I thought I was over it all, over him, but bringing up those memories made me miss him, and Vegeta and the Planet all over again." She took a deep breath and looked down at her now pruned fingers. "Bruce, when I left the watchtower, I accidentally transported to Planet Vegeta. I guess I was thinking about it more than I thought."

"Oh?" His eyebrows went up.

"I'm not sure if he sensed my power signature, or if he just happened to be where I showed up, but Goku was there." She looked at Bruce with sad eyes. "Nothing happened," she said seeing the look on his face. "But he hugged me, and my heart almost burst. I miss him. I don't think I'm ready to move on just yet.

"I care for you deeply, and I still want to be with you, I just think we need to wait a few years before we actually get married. If that's okay."

"I'm okay with that," Bruce agreed. He leaned forward and looked her in the eyes. "I love you, and I will wait for you."

"Thank you, it means a lot to me."

Bruce kissed her passionately. "Let's go out tonight," he whispered. "Have some fun, and get your mind off things."

"Sounds good," she agreed.

Goku walked calmly into the throne room where his best friend sat. "Vegeta, we need to talk."

"I hate it when you say that, Kakarot," Vegeta replied, rolling his eyes.

"Let Usagi come back," Goku demanded.

"Not this again." Vegeta stood from his throne and walked down to his best warrior. "We've had this discussion. The answer is no."

"You miss her as much as I do, I know you do," Goku professed.

"We are not talking about that woman," Vegeta growled. "My decision was and remains final."

"Dammit," Goku blurted. "Why are you so pig-headed?"

"Watch your mouth, Kakarot. You are speaking to your King," Vegeta spat. "I have a mission for you."

"Okay," Goku replied.

"We have a client that is very interested in a planet. I need you to eradicate all life," Vegeta explained.

"Back to the basics," Goku purred. "Been a while since we've done something like that. Where?"

"Earth. Take Kisekan with you."

Goku's eyes went wide. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, he needs to learn," Vegeta replied.

"Not about Kisekan, about Earth?"

"Yes."

"That's Usagi's home planet. What if she's there?"

"Princess Serenity is no concern of mine. If she's there, tell her to leave, and do your job."

"You know she won't give up that easily."

"Then deal with her. Just get the job done."

"I'll go, but if Usagi is there, I'm not sure I'll be able to finish the job."

"Dammit, Kakarot, act like the Saiyan you are."

"I refuse to hurt the woman we love!" Goku yelled. "She will not give up without a fight, and I will not kill her."

Vegeta growled. "What do you want to me tell our contractor?"

"I'll go, and I'll take Kisekan with me, but if she shows, I'll call and let you know."

"Would you rather I send Nappa and Raditz?"

"No," Goku replied quickly. "They're not match for her. I'll leave in the morning." He bowed to his King and walked out of the throne room. He flew quickly to his home. "Kisekan," he called. "Pack a bag, we're going on a mission in the morning."

Excitement filled the little boy in front of him. "Really?"

"Really." Goku smiled as the excited little boy ran about the small house collecting things. This little boy was almost the spitting image of him. His hair grew in the same silly style, and he bore the same goofy grin, but his eyes were blue as sapphires and rounder, and his nose was more petite.

"I'm ready dad!" Kisekan exclaimed, holding up a haphazardly filled bag.

Goku laughed. "Let me help you."

Usagi shot up in bed. A huge power signature just flashed in her mind. "Bruce," she whispered, gently shaking the sleeping man next to her. "Bruce, wake up."

The panic in her voice woke him quickly. "What's wrong?" He asked sitting up.

"Suit up, and alert the League, I just felt a huge power signature." Standing, she dressed as quickly as she could, too fast for her lover to follow. "I'm going to investigate. I'll let you know what I find." She kissed him, and flew out the window.

As soon as she took to the sky, the power signature disappeared. "Dammit," she muttered under her breath. Taking to the ground she kneeled on one knee and placed her right hand on the ground. "Where is it?" She whispered to the ground. Connecting with the planet around her, her mind scanned the globe searching for unfamiliar life sources. They were in Japan, and the energy seemed very familiar to her. Focusing on the energy, she used instant transmission.

She appeared only a few blocks away from the signature. Making sure to suppress her power signature, she flew closer to the energy. Not wanting to risk the chance of alerting the possible enemy, she landed and ran closer. As she grew nearer the source she could hear voices.

"Kisekan, this is Earth," the first voice said. "The people who live here are called humans, they are very primitive and most of them carry no special powers. This should be an easy take over."

"Is this the place you told me about before, dad? The place you were sent as a baby?" A smaller voice asked.

Serenity's eyes went wide. "No way," she thought to herself. Rounding a corner so she could see the two, her heart broke. Moving as fast as she could, she moved forward and slapped Goku across the face. "How could you?"

Goku's hand flew to his cheek. "Usagi?"

"How dare you come to _my_ home, and try to destroy it. With a child no less," she yelled. "Get out of here, before you both regret it."

"Usagi, calm down," Goku said raising his hands in defeat. "Vegeta sent me here. We were contracted to eradicate the life on this planet."

"I should have known," she growled. "I'll kill him."

"I didn't know if you were here," Goku explained.

"It doesn't matter," she boomed. "This is my home planet, you never should have agreed in the first place."

"Father, who is this woman?" Kisekan queried.

"Hold on son," Goku told the small boy. He looked back as Serenity. "Usagi, I didn't want to come. I told Vegeta if you were here I wouldn't do anything."

"But you would have gone through with it if I wasn't here?" Her eyes narrowed. "I thought you were better than that." Her phone rang, and letting out a growl she answered it roughly. "What?"

"Serenity," Bruce's voice came through the speaker. "I have the League assembled, where are you? Is everything okay?"

"I'm in Japan," she replied.

"We're on our way."

"Wait," she began, but Bruce already hung up. "Shit." She placed the phone back in her pocket and looked at the Saiyan in front of her. "Earth isn't the same as it was the first time you came here, they have defenders now."

"Usa," Goku whispered. "I wasn't going to do anything, I promise."

"That's not what you told King Vegeta," the boy interjected.

Goku kneeled down and looked his son in the eyes. "Kisekan, this is going to be hard for you to understand. I lied to Vegeta."

"Why?" Kisekan asked, his eyes going wide. "I thought you respected the king."

"I do," Goku replied. "But there was no way I could ever do anything to hurt the woman I love." He looked up at Serenity lovingly, then back at his son. "Kisekan, this is your mother."

"What!?" Serenity and Kisekan exclaimed simultaneously.

"We weren't allowed to have offspring," Serenity said. "How could he be mine?"

Goku stood and took her hand. "Some years after you left, Vegeta allowed me to have a child created in the labs. When I went in, I gave the scientist some of your hair that had been left behind, and asked him to mix your DNA with mine when he created the child.

"I didn't tell Vegeta, and frankly, I'm not sure if he noticed; or he doesn't care." He picked up the boy and closed the distance between them and Serenity. "I missed you so much, Usagi. Having part of you with me, helped, if only a little. He has your eyes, and your nose."

Serenity looked at the boy. He was the perfect blend of her and Goku. She always knew that if they had a son he would look a great deal like Goku. Gently she touched Kisekan's cheek, and her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Serenity, are you okay?" Superman's voice broke through her thoughts.

The Flash showed up milliseconds after Superman. "What's going on?"

Putting Kisekan down Goku adapted a fighting stance.

"Calm down everyone," she called. "I tried to tell Bruce it was a false alarm, but he hung up."

Wonder Woman and Batman showed up shortly after.

Batman rushed up to Serenity and kissed her. "Are you okay?" He noticed the tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine, but you should contact Hal and Oliver to let them know everything is okay, they don't need to come."

Superman scrutinized the spikey-haired alien. "I feel like I've seen you before," he pondered out loud, more to himself that anyone else.

Flash stopped and looked at Goku as well. "You're right, he does look familiar."

Batman finally looked over at the two new faces among them. "You," he spat. "I know who you are." Anger rose in him as he remembered the conversation he had with Serenity just the day before. He stomped toward Goku. "You're Goku." Bruce punched him as hard as he could in the face, only to recoil in pain.

"Barry, Clark, Diana, go home, there's nothing you can do here," Serenity told them as she walked toward Batman and took his injured fist in her hand. Transforming into Cosmos she used her ice powers to help ease the pain in her fiancés hand.

"I'm staying," Clark said. "Batman might need me."

"This could be interesting," Barry added. "I'm not going anywhere."

Cosmos' eyes narrowed as she looked at them. "None of this concerns you." She looked at Bruce. "Go home, take care of your hand. I'll be back later."

"Where are you going?"

She kissed him gently. "I'll be back, I promise." She walked over to Goku and offered him a hand. "Come with me."

Goku smiled, picked up his son, and took her hand.

Bruce reached out to her and tried to call out before she left, but she left in the blink of an eye.

Clark walked over to his friend. "Let me help you home."

Bruce looked up at him. "I'm afraid I'll never see her again."

Clark smiled sadly at his friend. "We'll cross that bridge if we need to." He linked his arm through Batman's and prepared to take flight. "Let's hope we don't."

That's all for now. What will happen now that Goku has reappeared back in Serenity's life? Please review, and stay tuned for the next chapter.

Gohaun


	3. Training

**Training**

Serenity, Goku and Kisekan appeared on the moon. "Welcome to my first home," she said trying to let go of Goku's hand.

Unwilling to let her go, Goku held her hand tightly. "Who was that man back there?"

She closed her eyes for a moment to gather her thoughts. "He's my fiancé."

"You moved on?" Goku asked incredulously.

She looked into Goku's eyes. "I thought I had."

Kisekan reached forward and gently touched his mother's face for the first time, causing her to jump a little. Serenity smiled at him, and leaned slightly into his touch. His other hand soon found her face. He explored her face and hair for a few minutes.

As her son explored her face with his hands, Serenity took the time to take in his features better. His big round eyes were curious and kind.

"She is pretty, just like you said," Kisekan finally said pulling away from her and looking up at his father.

"She is," Goku agreed with a smile. He wrapped an arm around Serenity and pulled her closer to him.

Her heart began to race as she took in his scent. "Goku," she whispered.

"Usagi, come home with us," Goku quietly pleaded.

Snapping out of herself, Serenity pulled out of his arms and distanced herself to clear her mind. "Go home."

"Come with us," the Saiyan repeated. "We can be a family."

"Daddy, I thought King Vegeta said she was banned," Kisekan added. "How could we be a family?"

Goku placed to boy on the ground. "I don't know, Kisekan, I don't know."

"Vegeta made things very clear all those years ago, Goku. The only way he would let me return is if I promise to marry him, and I won't do that."

"Do you really love that man?" Goku quipped.

"I care for him deeply," Serenity replied.

"What can he offer you that I can't?" Goku queried drawing nearer the Moon Princess.

"Goku, don't." She extended her arm in front of her and placed her hand in a stop position.

He only stopped when her hand was touching his chest. "Well?"

"Marriage, children, peace," she answered. "He has vowed to protect Earth as I have. With him, I can fulfill the destiny I was meant to have years ago. I have run for too long. I belong here."

Grabbing her wrist, he pulled her to him once again. "Tell me you don't love me, tell me you don't miss Planet Vegeta, and I will leave."

Tears filled her eyes. "Please, just go."

"TELL ME!" He yelled.

"I CAN'T," she hollered back. Tears began to fall freely from her eyes. "I can't," she whimpered. "I miss you all the time. I miss the exciting battles, and even bickering with Vegeta over stupid things. I won't tell you that I don't want to go back, cause it's not true.

"I would have loved, more than anything, to stay with you. Fight at your side and give birth to your children, and call Vegeta home forever." She looked at Kisekan. "I would have loved to be the mother Kisekan deserves, but I can't, and you know that." She turned away from them and looked down at the Earth.

"Bruce can give me marriage and children. I don't need permission to be with him, and I don't have to fight to love him freely. I was born on that planet, and it needs me, I will not abandon it."

"Vegeta will not give up on this planet," Goku told her. "I may not be willing to go against you, but we have other warriors who will. He will continue to send them."

"Let him, I am stronger than I used to be, and even back then I was one of your strongest warriors." She turned to look at Goku. "If need be, I will go confront him myself."

"He will send armies," he repeated.

"Again, let him. I will not yield."

Without warning Goku wrapped the tiny woman in a hug. "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"Please go home. Tell your king where I am, and tell him I will not let him have this planet." She pulled away from Goku, walked over to Kisekan, kneeled down and pulled him into an engulfing hug. "I'm so sorry I can't be the mother you deserve. I'm so glad I got to meet you." She loosened her grip and kissed the boy lightly on his forehead. "Be good for your father, listen to him. He is a great warrior and an even better man." Kissing him once more on the cheek she stood. "Good bye, Goku. Take care."

"Usagi, wait," Goku called, stopping her. "Our technology on Vegeta has advance greatly. Vegeta will send more warriors, probably as soon as I arrive back home. It will only take them two years to get here. Prepare your fighters."

"I will, thank you."

Just as Alfred had finished wrapping Bruce's hand, Serenity walked into the room. "How is your hand?"

"I'll live," Bruce replied coldly, getting off the chair and turning his back on her, walking away.

"Bruce?" She asked. When he didn't reply she looked at Alfred, who gently shook his head; meaning that Bruce needed some time.

"You're back," Clark said walking around the corner.

"Is he okay?" Serenity questioned, referring to Bruce.

"His hand isn't broken, but it's pretty badly bruised," Clark told her. "His pride hurts more than anything I think."

"Is he upset with me?" She walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

Clark sat at the counter and watched her. "Yes."

Pulling out some eggs, she began to pull things out to cook them. "Why?"

Alfred walked into the kitchen. "I can do that, Serenity."

She looked at the elderly man and smiled. "Take a load off Alfred, I'm perfectly capable of making eggs. Would you like some?"

"I'm fine madam," Alfred replied. "I will go about other business.".

"Clark, want some?"

"Sure," the Kryptonian replied. He took a deep breath. "Bruce is, simply put, jealous, and he's worried about losing you."

Serenity didn't reply, and instead opted to finish her eggs before engaging Clark again. She handed him a plate and sat down next to him with her own plate. "He has nothing to worry about, I wish he would see that."

"I've never seen Bruce like this," Clark told her honestly. "Something about you brings out the best in him, we all see it, even him. As much as he may be the Dark Knight, I think he's ready to come out of the darkness in his life and embrace that light. You are that light."

"Clark, I'm not going anywhere. I fully intend to marry Bruce and bring that light to the entire planet. I need him as much as he needs me." She took a bite of her eggs.

"That's good to hear," Bruce's voice broke through the silence as he entered the kitchen. Sitting down next to Clark he continued. "For someone who keeps his identity a secret, you sure know how to divulge information."

"She needs to know, Bruce," Clark replied. "It's not like you weren't going to tell her eventually anyway."

Bruce hmphed. "I guess that's true.

"Would you like some eggs?" Serenity asked her lover.

"Where is Alfred?" Bruce queried.

"Doing other things," Serenity said getting up and starting on food for Bruce. "Bruce, he's not getting any younger."

"Don't remind me," Bruce grumbled.

"We need to assemble the League later," Serenity said when she handed a plate to the millionaire.

"Why?" Clark asked.

"First off, you need to know that the Saiyan race are kind of like mercenaries, their warriors are the best, and they are often employed as body guards, assassins, and sometimes they are contracted to eradicate life on planets so other races can either mine it or populate it themselves," Serenity explained.

"You lived with these people?" Bruce exclaimed.

"I did more than live there, I helped them often." She saw the look of horror on Clark's face. "I never destroyed a planet, but I did many other things with them." She leaned against the counter and looked at the two men across from her. "Once they are contracted to do something, they do everything in their power to complete that mission. I have seen them send warrior after warrior to their death just to finish the job.

"Goku wasn't willing to fight me, and went home; but Vegeta will send more warriors, maybe even legions of them."

"Then we'll fight them," Bruce replied.

"How's your hand?" Serenity pointed out. "All you did was punch Goku, and it hurt you, not him. These are not your run of the mill fighters. They are bred from other warriors and trained to fight from the second they are born. Their babies are strong enough to destroy entire planets."

"What?!" Clark bellowed.

"It's true. We need to assemble to Justice League and start special training, as soon as possible," she finished.

"I'll set up a meeting for tonight," Bruce agreed.

"Superman and Wonder Woman are the only two that really stand a chance against these warriors, aside from myself," Serenity told the League after she recounted her earlier explanation.

"What are you going to teach us that we don't already know?" Oliver asked.

"You all know how to fight, but we need to try to increase your speed, and if we have time, I'd like to try and teach you all how to fly and shoot energy from your hands," Serenity replied. "This is going to take some time, we need to train as much as possible."

"Some of us have lives, we can't just leave them for training," Hal roared. "You're not our leader."

"You're right, I'm not. But I trained some of those warriors, I know how they fight. You can argue with me all you want, and you can refuse to train with me, but you will see, when they come, how strong they truly are." She sat back and folded her arms.

"Sorry Princess," Hal grumbled, but I've got plenty of training from the Lantern Corp. And I've never heard of these aliens."

"The Lantern Corp is a ridiculous group of people who think they are entitled," Serenity barked back. "They claim to care for the universe, but in reality, they only do it if it's good for them, or if the threat is a threat to the _entire_ universe. They don't care about individual planets.

"I'm sure they've heard of the Saiyans, but they know they can't beat them, so they ignore them."

Hal yelled and pounded his fist on the table. "Don't talk about the Corp like that. I will not train under you, I will show you what the power of Green Lantern's Light can do." He stood up and stormed out.

As soon as Hal was gone, Oliver broke the silence. "I'm willing to learn."

"Me too," Barry agreed.

"I will train with you," Diana chimed. "It has been a while since I have had a decent spar."

"I will join you as well, if I can learn their fighting style it will help," Clark agreed.

"We'll talk to Victor as soon as he's better," Bruce said. "Until then, I say we start with two nights a week."

*One year later*

"Yes, Oliver, you're getting it!" Serenity exclaimed as he rose into the sky.

"This is so much better than walking," he whooped.

"Don't overdo it," she warned. "You can use up a lot of energy at first. We don't need you to get hurt."

Bruce walked over to her taking a drink from his water bottle. "Is this going to be enough?" He asked her. "We know how to fight, but we're not getting the flying or the energy balls at all."

"I don't know," she answered honestly. "If the need arises we can use you two as decoys and the rest of us can attack." She looked at the group. "Barry, and Clark have a speed advantage, you and Oliver have a fighting advantage. Diana is a warrior, I'm not worried about her. And Victor is modifying his suit to help out as much as he can.

"Hal is going to die, I just know he is. He's too full of himself, and him not being here with us isn't doing him any favors." She looked at him. "Be prepared to lose people."

"We're always prepared to lose people, we just try not to," Bruce replied.

"Diana," Serenity called across the arena. "Let's spar!"

Diana appeared in front of her with a smile on her face. "Gladly."

"Pay attention," Serenity said to the rest of the group who had gathered. "This battle between Diana and I will be the closest thing you'll get to see to a fight with the Saiyans. Watch closely, take notes."

As soon as they reached the middle of the arena, Serenity attacked Diana at full force. When Diana blocked, a shockwave emanated from them so strong the rest of the League had to shield their faces.

"Victor, be sure to record this so we can watch it later," Batman called above the sound.

"Already on it," Victor replied.

Serenity took to the sky and Diana followed. The next part of the battle was too fast for anyone but Barry and Clark to follow. The two exchanged blows so fast all that could be heard were blows hitting and battle cries.

After about 15 minutes of this, Diana was thrown to the ground. Taking the opportunity Serenity shot a Kamehameha wave at her opponent, which was promptly blocked by Diana's shield. Quickly getting to her feet Diana moved to attack Serenity, but was too slow, and Serenity appeared behind her and threw her to the ground once more.

"You're quick, Diana, but I am much quicker," Serenity gloated, happy to have the thrill of the fight back.

Pulling out her whip, Diana wrapped it around Serenity's ankle and pulled her to the ground and attempted to kick her, but Serenity rolled out of the way. Jumping behind Diana, she tried to kick her in the back, but was blocked and thrown backward.

The battle continued for a good 30 minutes before Diana was on the ground with Serenity standing over her, her own sword pointed at her throat.

Serenity backed away and offered the Amazonian a hand. Helping her up, Serenity smiled. "Great fight."

"Indeed," Diana agreed. "You are a great warrior."

Turning to the rest of the League she sighed. "This was only a small taste. No offence, Diana, but I wasn't using my full power, or speed. You all need to work harder.

"When the Saiyans arrive, I will do my best to take them all on myself, I probably can, but some of them may scatter and you will be expected to go after them. They know my power, so the strongest of them will come after me." She looked at Bruce. "Don't try to be the hero and jump in to help me, I can take care of myself."

"She's scary," Barry whispered to Clark.

Clark nodded in agreement. "We're lucky she's on our side."

"Yeah," Oliver agreed.

"Okay guys, back to work," Serenity hollered. "We only have a year left."

**One year later**

Serenity and Bruce faced each other at the gym in Wayne Manor, getting ready for a spar. She prepared to attack when a strong energy hit her like a brick.

Bruce punched her in the face full force, expecting her to block. When she didn't, he stopped and stared. "You okay?"

"They're here."

That's all for now. Stay tuned to find out how many Saiyans were sent and if the JL can hold their own against this race of warriors. Please review!

Gohaun


	4. The Battle For Earth

**The Battle For Earth**

Serenity smirked, and a smile began to gleam in her eyes.

"What are you smiling about?" Bruce asked.

"They're taunting me," she replied. "They could hide their power levels, but they're not; they're calling me out, they know I'm here."

"Where are they?" Bruce questioned.

"The Nevada desert," she told him. "Alert the League, I'll meet you there." She rushed to her room and donned the armor she had worn off Planet Vegeta, and flew as fast as she could to where the Saiyans were.

She landed in front of 50 Saiyans.

"I see you got our message," one of the men in the front said with a smirk.

"I did," she replied. "Long time no see, Nappa, Raditz, Bardok."

"I truly wish we didn't have to kill you," Nappa told her earnestly. "I liked it better when we fought on the same side."

"If your pig-headed prince hadn't agreed to go after my planet, we wouldn't have to fight," Serenity quipped.

"Watch your mouth, Princess," Raditz barked.

"There's still time to turn around and go home," Serenity warned. "I will not go easy on you just because you are Goku's family, and old friends."

"We're not going anywhere," Nappa growled. "We've grown stronger since you last saw us. We will defeat you and take over this planet easily."

"I'm not the only one you have to worry about," Serenity told them as Flash, Superman, and Wonder Woman arrived.

Bardok took in the new arrivals and laughed. "Are we supposed to be worried?"

Wonder Woman smiled. "Do not underestimate us."

"There are 50 of us, and only four of you," Raditz pointed out.

"You're cocky as ever, Raditz. Don't forget, I have beaten you many times in the past," Serenity gloated.

"I'm stronger than I was!" Raditz retorted angrily.

"Stronger than Goku?" Serenity quipped.

The warriors face went red.

"That's what I thought." She smirked. "I'll give you all one last chance to go."

"Never," Nappa shouted. "Face me princess."

"Gladly." She walked calmly to the center of the two groups.

Not hesitating, Nappa advanced on the woman at full speed, attempting a punch, which was blocked, sending a shock wave through the crowd.

The rest of the Saiyan warriors watched the battle, their anticipation rising.

Batman, Green Arrow, Cyborg and Green Lantern arrived shortly after the beginning of the battle, and the entire Justice League watched in awe as the two warriors fought.

"This is what we're up against?" Hal asked Oliver.

Oliver looked at him. "Yes." He glowered at his friend. "You should have been at the trainings."

"I don't need to be trained," Hal growled.

"Shut up you two," Batman hissed. "Pay attention."

Serenity and Nappa were up in the air exchanging blows so fast it was hard to know who was gaining the advantage. Finally, Serenity landed a kick and sent Nappa falling to the ground. She flew after him, shooting energy balls as she went. Before she could land another kick, Nappa rolled out of the way and got to his feet.

"Do you give up?" Serenity asked as she landed gracefully on her feet. "You can't defeat me."

Nappa shouted at the top of his lungs and powered up. "Dammit, Usagi!" He powered up more.

"You have gotten stronger," Serenity purred. "But it's not enough, and you know it."

His yell ended and he looked at the Moon Princess with anger. "I do not wish to kill you, Usagi."

"You couldn't even if you tried," she replied darting toward him.

The two continued to fight for another 20 minutes until Nappa finally fell to the ground, bloodied and out of energy.

Breathing heavily, Serenity landed next to the bald alien. "Admit defeat," she growled.

"Kill me," he replied. He was daring her, and almost begging.

"No." She stepped away from him. "Aside from Goku, you are Vegeta's closest friend. I do not wish to kill you and anger him further."

"Kill me," he repeated. "When he sends us on these missions he always knows there's a chance we won't return. I will not return to my King a coward."

"I will not kill you," she hissed. She looked up at the rest of the warriors. "Go home, now, or face the same fate."

"KILL ME!" Nappa shouted, knowing that when Serenity was in warrior mode, pushing her anger would always make her kill.

Creating a laser beam she shot the man through the heart, defaulting to her inner warrior as he predicted.

Batman gasped. "Serenity, you killed him!"

She whirled around, her eyes cold. "Yes, Bruce, I killed him. He asked for it."

"We don't kill," Superman added.

"Learn to," she shouted. "They will not hesitate to kill you, given the chance."

"That's right," Raditz yelled soaring toward her.

"Attack!" Bardok hollered.

A loud yell echoed over the land as the remaining 49 Saiyans all ran forward and began to attack.

The seven members of the Justice League ran into the hoard.

As Serenity had predicted, a majority of the Saiyans went after her, including Bardok and Raditz. The weaker warriors fell quickly under Serenity's mighty fist, but the stronger ones worked together keeping her on her toes.

Two hours after the battle began Serenity flew into the air and began to laugh.

"Are you mocking us?" Bardok spat.

"Not at all," she replied. "I haven't had this much fun since I left Planet Vegeta." A genuine smile spread across her face. "Oh, I've missed this."

"She's having fun?" Oliver asked, dodging another attack and notching another arrow in this bow.

"She's crazy," Barry added.

From where she floated, Serenity could see the whole battlefield. As she had foreseen, Hal lay lifeless on the outskirts. She could see Oliver and Bruce losing their stamina. Victor, Diana, Clark, and Barry were still fighting as hard as they could.

Diana had managed to kill two of the Saiyans and Clark, who couldn't bring himself to kill them, had knocked out only one. The others were struggling to just keep alive against the well-trained fighters.

As she watched her comrades, she saw a Saiyan beat Bruce to the ground. "No," she yelled using her instant transmission to place herself in front of the blast the warrior was preparing, taking the full force.

"Serenity?" Bruce whispered, his eyes going wide.

A scream escaped her as the blast hit her in the back. With one hand on either side of Bruce's head, and her legs straddling him, she protected him.

"What did you do?" Bruce croaked.

"I saved my fiancé," she smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." A fire lit in her eyes, and she yelled, raising her power level, as she whirled around and shot a Kamehameha wave at the fighter who had nearly killed her lover. "Oliver," she hollered running over to him and quickly taking down the Saiyan he was fighting. "Take Bruce and go," she told him. "You two will die if you stay any longer. The rest of us can handle it from here."

There were only a handful of Saiyan's left so Oliver agreed. He hobbled over to Bruce, and the two left in the Batplane.

"Diana, Barry," she yelled. "You two work on that warrior there." She pointed. "Victor and Clark, you two get him." She pointed to another fighter. "I'll get the rest of them." Transforming into Cosmos she moved as fast as she could and took out five Saiyan's easily.

Bardok had broken away from the group attacking Cosmos and went after the other members of the Justice League. His first target was Cyborg. Flying into him, head first, Goku's father quickly separated him from Superman.

Bardok's speed was too fast for Cyborg to follow, and soon he lay on the ground, unable to move, and bleeding profusely. Bardok laughed triumphantly and moved to his next target: Flash.

Barry was fast enough to evade many of Bardok's attacks, and land a few of his own, but Bardok was a better fighter, and though Barry fought with all his might, he was unable to prevail.

Diana and Clark had both managed to defeat their assigned Saiyans.

Soon, the only fighter left was Bardok. He turned to Serenity and smiled. "I'm surprised you managed to kill my entire fleet."

Cosmos walked toward the man. "You have lost, Bardok."

"I have not lost yet," he sang. "I will defeat you, Princess."

Spitting the blood from her mouth, she smirked. "I was hoping you would say that."

"You have the spirit of a Saiyan warrior," he said walking toward her. "It really is a shame King Vegeta banished you. You would have made a fine queen, and great leader."

"Vegeta is selfish," she growled. "I would have stayed there if he hadn't been so stupid."

"My son still harbors great feelings for you," he told her. "He begged me not to come."

"Probably because he knew you would die."

Bardok laughed. "He knew I would not hesitate to kill you."

"Serenity, we will aid you," Diana said walking up behind her.

"I can handle him," she replied. "Take Barry and Victor and get them to the hospital before they die. You too Clark, go with her. Check on Bruce and Oliver."

"I don't think it's wise to leave you here alone," Clark objected.

"There is only one Saiyan I am unable to defeat, and it is not him," Serenity reassured him. "Go, I'll be fine."

Clark grudgingly agreed, and he left with Diana, carrying a limp Flash in his arms.

"Alone at last," Bardok quipped.

"I have no desire to kill the father of the man I love," Serenity admitted. "Last chance, go home."

"No." He darted toward her and the two began to fight.

"Where's Serenity?" Bruce asked Clark as he entered the medical wing of the mansion.

"Still fighting," Clark replied.

"You left her there, alone?" Bruce tried to sit up but recoiled in pain.

"There's only one fighter left. She told us to leave, Bruce," Clark told him. "She'll be fine."

"Go back, Clark. Please, she took a blow for me, and she's been fighting for five hours straight. I can't bear the thought of her being alone," Bruce pleaded.

Clark sighed. "I'm gonna grab some food real fast, then I'll got back," Clark agreed.

"Thank you."

"You have grown strong over the years," Serenity admitted.

"My son is the strongest warrior on Vegeta, I have to try to keep up," Bardok replied.

"Goku is still stronger than you," she spat.

"He is," Bardok agreed.

"Then you will fail," Serenity said rushing toward him once more.

The two fought with all their might for the next hour and Superman showed up just as Serenity knocked Bardok to the ground, leaving the Saiyan unconscious.

A huge smile decorated her lips as she looked down at the man who so closely resembled her lover.

"Serenity, are you okay?" Superman asked, walking up to her.

"I'm fine," she replied. "Take him up to watchtower and make sure he's locked up tight."

"You're not going to kill him?" Superman questioned.

"No, I won't kill Goku's father," she explained. "I'll take him home, but not right now. I need a shower, and a meal. Then I'm going to have some words with King Vegeta."

Clark walked over to Bardok, lifted him by the arm, and took to the sky.

That's all for this chapter. They have managed to fend off the Saiyan threat, but what happens now? What will happen when Serenity goes to Planet Vegeta to speak with the King? Stay tuned to find out. And please review.

Gohaun


	5. Infidelity

**Infidelity**

Serenity flew back to the mansion leisurely. Still in her torn and bloodied Cosmos Uniform she finally arrived home and headed to the hospital wing, where she knew Bruce would be.

Seeing her, his eyes went wide. "Oh my god, are you okay?" He asked panicked.

Looking down at herself, she blushed and de-transformed. "I'm fine." She walked over to her fiancé, and kissed him on the forehead. "How are you feeling?"

Bruce sighed and leaned back on his bed. "I've been better, but I'll be alright."

"Good." She kissed him again. "Clark took Bardok to the Watchtower, I'm going to clean up and eat, then I'm going to pay a visit to King Vegeta and give him a piece of my mind."

"Are you sure you want to do that right now? You just got done with a major fight," Bruce pointed out.

"This is the best time, I'm fired up." She turned away from him. "I'll come let you know when I'm getting ready to go."

"Okay." He watched as she walked away, in awe of the strength she had. "I'm not sure I really deserve her," he told Alfred as the elderly man entered the room.

"Why do you say that, Master Bruce?" Alfred queried.

"She is an amazing fighter, and she has such a big heart. She could have her pick of people in the whole galaxy. And she's a princess. I am just a man," Bruce explained.

"You are not just a man," Alfred rebuked. "You are Batman, the man who single handedly brought the crime in Gotham down, and you are Bruce Wayne, the millionaire that rebuilt his city and works hard to make the world a better place." The old man sat next to Bruce. "You won her heart, she knows you deserve her." He placed his hand on the millionaire's and smiled a fatherly smile.

"Thank you, Alfred," Bruce replied. The two sat in silence for a while until Bruce finally spoke. "Alfred, you are not getting any younger," he began.

"No, I am not," he agreed.

"As much as I enjoy having you around, I think it's time you retire. I will make sure you have everything you need, you can even stay here in the mansion if you wish. We can start interviews for a new butler next week, and you can train them, and by my wedding you can just come as a guest. Well," Bruce looked up at him, "more like, my father."

"Master Bruce?" Alfred began to tear up.

"You've been the one who has cared for me and watched over me since my parents died. You are the closest thing to a father I have, and I want you to know that before you go. You have been the one to stay up at night worrying for me and the one who cares for me when I get hurt. I can't imagine my life without you, Alfred."

Tears began to fall down the elderly man's face. "Thank you, sir."

Serenity headed to the kitchen and made herself some food to eat. While sitting there eating, she couldn't help but be happy with herself. She had just led a group of seven, against a group of 50 Saiyans. She knew that Barry, Oliver, Bruce and Victor would take some time to heal, but the only person who had perished was Hal, and honestly, she didn't care about him.

As soon as she finished she went to take a shower and when she was done, she looked in her closet to figure out what to wear. The part of her who knew Vegeta well wanted to wear something casual, her warrior side wanted to wear armor, but the only pair she had had been destroyed, and the princess part of her wanted to wear a dress; something that showed off her beauty.

She finally settled on a light blue, floor length dress with cupped sleeves. She braided her hair, and placed a tiara on her head, last, she put on a pair of white high heels to complete her look. Some light make-up and she was ready to go.

As she had promised, she went to see Bruce before she left. She walked into the room and saw her fiancé asleep on the bed. With a smile, she quietly walked over to him, kissed his forehead, and transported herself to the watchtower.

Clark was still there, watching over Bardok while he waited for Serenity to return.

"Aren't you a little over dressed to go confront a tyrant?" Clark asked when he saw her.

"He is a King, and I am still a princess," she replied. "There are certain courtesies I must follow."

Clark just shrugged and walked with Serenity to the holding bay. "He was still out last time I saw him," he told her. "What did you do to him?"

Serenity smirked. "I gave him what he was asking for."

"You're scary sometimes, you know that?" Clark asked.

Serenity laughed. "125 years on a warrior planet will do that to you." She stopped in front of the cell Bardok was in. "You're up."

Bardok was leaning against the side of the cell, his head in his hands. "Why did you not kill me, Usagi?"

"You are Goku's father," she replied. "Plus, I needed someone to make a point."

The Saiyan looked up at her, and his eyes went wide. "You look beautiful."

She scoffed. "C'mon Bardok, let's take you home." She lowered the force field and walked in front of the man. Offering him a hand, she smiled at him. "Be grateful I spared your life. Besides," she said as he took her hand. "My son needs his grandfather."

"Son?" Clark asked.

"I'll explain later," she told the Kryptonian. Grabbing Bardok by the shoulder she closed her eyes to focus on the far-off planet, and they faded into nothingness.

It was night on Planet Vegeta, but as she expected, Vegeta and his number one warrior were waiting up for news from their soldiers.

She appeared in the throne room with Bardok and smiled when the two assumed battle positions the moment her power signature hit them.

"Usagi!?" Goku exclaimed when he realized it was her.

Letting go of Bardok she curtsied low to the ground. "Your highness," she addressed Vegeta.

"Princess Serenity, what are you doing here?" Vegeta growled.

She stood and walked closer to the King. "I have defeated all of the fighters you sent to my planet," she purred. "I spared only Bardok so he could reaffirm everything I am about to tell you."

Goku walked over to his father, and helped him to a nearby chair.

"Earth is a protected planet," she continued. "Stay away from it. Tell your client you cannot fulfill your contract."

"And if I don't?" Vegeta growled.

"I will make sure you pay," she hissed. "Lest you forget, I have fought you in the past and won. Do not make me kill every warrior on this planet, because I will if you force my hand."

The fire in her eyes bore into the King in front of her. Vegeta closed the distance between them, and surprised the woman when he grabbed her and kissed her.

Beyond frustrated with the man, she punched him in the stomach, sending him flying back to his throne.

"How dare you," she growled.

Vegeta began to laugh. "The fire in your eyes is such a turn on. It's been too long since I tasted your lips." Rising to his feet again he approached her.

"Stay back, Vegeta," Serenity warned.

"If you aren't here to tempt me, why are you dressed so magnificently?" Vegeta asked

"You truly are a pig," Serenity spat.

"Vegeta, that's enough," Goku said, stepping in between his King and the Woman he loved.

"You're no fun, Kakarot," Vegeta grumbled.

"Usagi is not a toy," Goku retorted.

"I can fight my own battles, Goku," Serenity said transforming into Sailor Cosmos and walking up to Vegeta. "Leave my planet alone," she hissed taking the scruff of his shirt into her hand. "Come after it again and I **will** kill you." She let go of him roughly, turned on her heel and stormed out of the throne room.

Goku glared at his friend. "I told you to leave Earth alone." He turned and went after Serenity. "Wait, Usagi."

Once outside the palace, Serenity stopped and turned to face Goku. Her eyes were hard. "Make sure you tell Vegeta I am dead serious. If he comes after Earth again I will come back and I will kill everyone."

"Everyone?" Goku's eyes went wide.

"Well, not everyone. Just all the warriors, except you and our son of course," she admitted. "I don't want to have to it. Please understand Goku." She looked down at her hands and dropped her transformation. "I have a duty to protect Earth, and I will keep it safe at all costs."

Goku wrapped his strong arms around her. "I know."

Wrapping her arms around him she embraced the man for a while.

"Usagi," he breathed into her ear, causing a shiver to run down her spine. "Stay with me tonight. I've missed you every day since you left."

She pulled away from him and looked into his eyes filled with love. "Goku, I can't."

The strong man pulled her in for a sweet kiss, and she melted in his arms. Goku deepened the kiss and held her to him tighter, never wanting to let her go.

An internal battle raged inside of Serenity. She still cared deeply for the man who held her, and her body ached for more, but her mind told her she needed to stop before she betrayed Bruce.

"Kakarot," Vegeta's voice rang through the castle.

Goku pulled away from the Moon princess and looked up to see if Vegeta had found them.

"I should go," Serenity said quietly.

"Stay," Goku begged. "Please." He looked into her eyes.

She looked up at him and got lost in his brown eyes. Her mouth seemed to move of its own accord, her mind screaming at her when the word, "yes," escaped her lips.

Goku's smile brightened. "Let's go somewhere more private." He pulled her close and they were suddenly in Goku's house.

His desire for her erupted as soon as they were alone. His mouth explored every part of her face and neck and she moaned under his passion. He knew her every weakness, her every pleasure point, and the fact that she always liked relief after a particularly tough battle. He knew it all, and he used it all to his advantage.

"Where is Kisekan?" Serenity asked as Goku began removing her dress.

"He's at the castle, don't worry, he's fine," Goku assured her.

"Okay." She moaned as he kissed her breast, and the two headed to the bedroom.

For many hours they made love, familiarizing themselves with each other once more. Goku reacquainted himself with every part of her body, his hands constantly on some part of her body. He was happy to have the woman he loved in his bed once more.

Bruce woke with a start, his chest heaving and his body covered in sweat.

"Are you okay, Master Bruce?" Alfred questioned walking over to the man.

"Yeah," Bruce breathed, trying to relax. "Where is Serenity?"

"She left many hours ago," Alfred replied. "You were asleep when she left."

"Hours?" Bruce asked, his eyes going wide. "Has she checked in?"

Alfred shook his head.

"Where is my cell? I'm going to call her," Bruce said.

"I highly doubt she will get cell service on a planet that is millions of miles away, sir," Alfred pointed out. "What is wrong?"

"I had a dream that she was killed," Bruce explained.

"She is a capable young woman," Alfred began, "I am sure she is just fine. Get more rest, you need to heal."

Bruce nodded and lay his head back on the pillow, but try as he might he couldn't fall back asleep. "I have a bad feeling," he told the air around him.

The rising sun woke Serenity from her slumber. Goku's arms wrapped around her lovingly, and for a moment she was content. Goku pulled her closer to him as he felt her stir.

"Usagi," he purred in her ear.

"Morning," she replied sleepily. Then it hit her. "Oh, my god, it's morning." She began to sit up, but Goku pulled her close.

"Don't go," he pleaded with her.

"Goku, I have to, I'm sorry." She looked up at him. "Last night shouldn't have happened."

"Usagi," Goku said heartbroken. "I will never regret last night. I love you."

She was about to reply when a voice boomed in through the walls.

"Kakarot, I know you're in there," Vegeta yelled. "And I know the Princess is in there with you."

Their eyes went wide and they both got out of bed and quickly dressed.

Goku opened the door and stepped out of the house. "Vegeta, what are you doing here?"

"Do you take me for a fool, Kakarot?" Vegeta grumbled. "I knew when I couldn't find you, and you didn't return to the castle, that you had to be with her." He pointed at Serenity who had just exited the house.

"Vegeta . . ." Goku began.

"Silence," Vegeta shouted. "I gave you a night. Now say good bye." He closed the distance between himself and Serenity, stopping mere inches from her. "I have disengaged my contract for your planet," he hissed. "Now get off mine, and never return." He turned to walk away, but stopped and faced her again. "I do wonder how your fiancé will feel about your," he paused and smirked, "infidelity."

Serenity went red with anger and guilt and Vegeta laughed heartily.

"Don't let him get to you Usagi," Goku soothed.

"He's right," Usagi replied through gritted teeth. "I was unfaithful." She looked down at the ground. "I should go."

"Yes," Vegeta purred, "Leave."

She looked up at the King then at Goku. "Good-bye."

"I love you, Usagi." Goku told her.

Tears began to form in her eyes as she looked at the man. She loved him, but she dared not utter the words. Saying nothing, she clutched her tiara and shoes tight, and vanished.

That's all for this chapter. What will happen when she returns home to Bruce? Find out in the next chapter, and please, leave a review.

Gohaun


	6. Anger and Tears

**Anger and Tears**

Unable to face Bruce, Serenity found herself on the moon. Her guilt, anger, and pain hit her like a ton of bricks and she collapsed on the ground in a fit of tears.

What was she going to tell Bruce? She went to Planet Vegeta to confront Vegeta, and ended up in Goku's bed. She had been unfaithful, and worse, all the feelings she had begun to forget had come back 100-fold.

She hadn't been alone with Goku for such a long time that when his arms were around her and his lips were on hers, her body had moved as if on auto-pilot. She missed Goku more than she had realized.

As the tears poured down her face and the sobs escaped her throat she heard footsteps walking toward her. Unable to bring out her inner warrior, the Moon Princess stayed on the cold ground and continued to sob. Not caring who it was approaching her.

"Serenity?" A familiar voice asked, concern filling his voice.

Looking up at the man with red eyes, she quietly spoke his name. "Clark?"

Kneeling down in front of her, he placed a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Unable to stop herself, she threw herself in the mans arms, and sobbed harder. "Clark, I've done something terrible."

Wrapping his arms around her, Clark soothed her, letting her cry on his shoulders until she had fallen asleep from emotional exhaustion. He picked her up and flew back to the Wayne Manor, where he placed her in her bed, and went down to visit with Bruce.

"Serenity is home," Clark told his friend as he entered the hospital wing.

"Where is she?" Bruce asked.

"She's in bed," Clark replied. "I found her on the moon, in tears."

"What happened?" Bruce's voice was filled with concern.

"I'm not sure," Clark admitted. "She said she has done something terrible, but that was all I got out of her.

"Bruce, as much as I hate to say it, you might want to be prepared." Clark sat in the chair next to his injured friend.

Confusion flooded the millionaire's features. "Why?"

"She looked disheveled, and she wasn't wearing her shoes or tiara," Clark explained.

Bruce understood what his friend was hinting at. "I will not accuse her of anything without talking to her first."

"Understood," Clark said. "Diana is on her way in case Serenity needs someone to talk to."

Bruce nodded, and stared at the ceiling in front of him.

Strong arms wrapped around Serenity and pulled her close. Breathing deeply, she smiled, she knew this scent all too well, a mixture of nature and strength. Nuzzling her nose into the man's chest she moaned happily.

"Usagi," Goku's voice greeted her ears. "I love you."

"I love you too," she replied.

Another strong hand gripped her shoulder lovingly. "Serenity."

She rolled over to face Bruce. "Hey," she whispered, a smile still on her face.

"I love you," he told her.

"I love you too," she replied earnestly.

"Usagi, you can't have both of us," Goku said from behind her.

"You have to choose," Bruce continued.

"I couldn't," she told them both, rolling onto her back and staring at the sky. "You are both very important to me."

Both men sat up and looked at the woman lying in front of them.

"If you can't choose one of us," Goku began.

"You will lose both of us," Bruce finished.

Sitting up to face both men, she frowned. "That's hardly fair."

"You're toying with us," Bruce explained.

"It's too hard for us," Goku agreed. "We love you with all of our hearts, but we only have part of your heart."

"Choose," Bruce demanded standing up.

Goku stood as well and looked down at the Moon Princess. "Choose."

"Now?" Serenity asked incredulously.

"Yes," both men replied simultaneously.

"I can't," she whimpered. "I want both of you by my side."

Goku and Bruce both frowned.

"Very well," Goku muttered.

"Good-bye," Bruce mumbled.

As both men turned to walk away from her, Serenity tried desperately to get to her feet, to no avail. Stuck to the ground, tears began to fall from her eyes. "Please, don't go," she called after both men. They made no sign they had heard her, and they faded from her sight.

Waking with a start, Serenity surveyed her surroundings. She was in her room in the Wayne Manor. Sighing, she wiped away her tears, and left her hands over her eyes, willing the pain from her dream to go away.

"You're awake," a soft female voice said.

"How long have I been out?" Serenity asked, still lying in her bed.

"A few hours," Diana replied, walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge. "Clark brought you home after you passed out on the moon."

Removing her hands, Serenity looked up at the Amazon. Diana had been the first female she had become friends with since she had lost her scouts. It was nice to have another woman to talk to.

She sat up and sighed. "Diana, I've done something terrible."

"Would you like to talk about it?" Diana asked.

"I didn't mean for it to happen," Serenity told her softly, looking down at her hands. "It just kind of happened."

"What happened?" Diana queried.

Tears began to fall from Serenity's eyes once more. "I slept with Goku."

"Oh, Serenity." The Amazon wrapped her arms around the small woman and pulled her close. "Tell me what happened."

Still held in Diana's arms, Serenity recounted the events that had happened on Planet Vegeta. "I didn't mean for it to happen," she sobbed. "I don't know what I'm going to tell Bruce."

"The truth," Diana replied. Placing her hands on the blonde's shoulders, she gently pushed her away from her body and lifted her chin. "You will tell Bruce everything you just told me."

Serenity wiped her tears. "What do you think will happen?"

Diana shook her head. "I don't know."

The two sat in silence for a moment.

"Do you love Bruce?" Diana finally asked.

"I thought I did," she answered. "But seeing Goku again has made me question my feelings." She flopped down on the bed. "I waited for 118 years after losing Mamoru before falling in love again. I was with Goku for over 100 years before leaving, and it was only 90 years before I met Bruce. Maybe I didn't give myself enough time."

"90 years is a lifetime to humans," Diana pointed out.

"I know," Serenity replied. "But it's a mere blink of an eye to people like you and me." She sat up and looked at Diana once more. "It's nice to have someone that understands what immortality can be like."

"I concur." Diana smiled at her. "I also enjoy having another woman in the League."

"I truly care for Bruce, but is it possible to love two people at once?"

"I don't know," Diana answered.

"I have to forget about Goku," Serenity decided. "I am with Bruce now, and there is no way I can ever go back to Goku now." She sighed. "I just hope Bruce will forgive me, for my . . ." She trailed off, and Vegeta's words echoed in her mind. 'I do wonder how your fiancé will feel about your infidelity.'

"He has been through many hardships in his life," Diana told her. "He has a hard time letting go of the pain he has endured, it is what fuels him as Batman."

"I know," Serenity sighed.

"But his love for you runs deep," Diana reminded her. "Prepare yourself and go talk to him. There is no use in supposing what could happen."

"You're right," Serenity agreed. "Thank you, Diana."

"I shall remain in the manor in case you need me." The Amazon stood and left the room.

Serenity sat on her bed for a few more moments, then stood to prepared for a shower. As she lifted her dress over her head Goku's scent filled her nose and her body hummed, remembering the night before. Cursing her body for betraying her, she threw the dress across the room angrily and headed for the shower.

As the steaming water poured over her body, tears began to cascade down her cheeks. All over her body was proof of her indiscretion. Tiny bruises from where Goku had dug his hands into her in pleasure, bite marks all over her arms and neck, and hickeys adorned her breasts and neck. They would fade quickly, they were already healing, but now they glared at her as if scolding her for her actions.

Her dream rushed back into her mind and she began to cry harder. She had already lost one lover, she didn't want to lose her fiancé as well. If Bruce left her, she was certain her heart would shatter into a thousand pieces and she would never be able to reassemble it again.

'Pull yourself together,' she told herself. Her mind trying to calm her emotions. 'You are a strong Princess who has fought tougher battles than this and survived,' she reminded herself. 'You lost Mamoru and all your scouts in one night and still endured, you will continue if Bruce doesn't forgive you.' Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself and finished her shower.

As she neared Bruce she felt as if a thousand butterflies were in her stomach. She had carefully selected her clothing to cover the remaining impurities. The deeper ones would be gone within the next hour.

The sound of her footsteps alerted Bruce to the presence of his love. "You're awake?"

"I am," she said quietly as she walked up next to him.

"How did it go?" Bruce asked her as she stopped at his bedside.

"I will tell you in a moment, but right now, let me heal your injuries." She pulled out her silver crystal and it began to float in the air above her hands. "I should have done this earlier, I was just too worked up." Placing her hands carefully on his chest, she closed her eyes and focused her energy on the man.

Bruce watched as a shimmering light emanated from Serenity's hands and covered his whole body. It was a calming aura that calmed his every ache and pain, and even his mind. He had never seen her use her healing powers before, and he found himself in awe of her now more than ever.

It was only a few moments before the light faded and Serenity removed her hands from his body.

"How do you feel?" Serenity asked.

Sitting up in bed and testing his body he smiled. "Brand new, thank you." He took her hand and kissed it softly. "Have you ever used those powers on me before?"

Curiosity flooded her features. "No, why?"

"That's what I thought," he replied quietly, looking at her. It wasn't her powers, but **her** who had the ability to calm him. He sat for a moment lost in thought. Every relationship, if that's what you could call them, he'd had in the past, had been toxic and only fueled the darkness within him, but the woman in front of him did the exact opposite; her very touch could calm him even when he was on the verge of madness, her voice could pull him out of his worst thoughts, and her kiss could throw out every negative feeling or thought he had ever had.

This beautiful woman, standing in front of him with a perplexed look, was the only woman he ever wanted in his life.

"Bruce?" Serenity asked.

He pulled her onto the bed and pinned her down playfully, his body placed between her legs and his hands holding her wrists lightly. "I love you," he whispered, lowering his head to find her lips.

It was a chaste kiss, filled with so much love, Serenity was reminded why she had fallen for this man in the first place.

"Bruce," she whispered when he pulled away.

He backed away from her and let her sit up. "So, how did things go on Vegeta?"

"Good," she replied. "The King agreed to leave Earth alone."

"That's good news," Bruce remarked. "I never want to see one of those Saiyans for the rest of my life."

Looking down at her hands, Serenity spoke softly. "Bruce, I have to tell you something, well, two somethings I suppose."

The millionaire's face fell. "Oh?"

Raising her voice a little, she called, "Clark, I know you're listening anyway, you may as well come here."

An embarrassed Clark walked into the hospital wing with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Clark," Bruce admonished.

"You're my best friend, I have to make sure you're okay, and I do have a question," Clark told him.

"I will answer your question, I know what it is," Serenity predicted. She took a deep breath. "First thing you need to know, and I just figured this out a few years ago, is I have a son."

"What?" Bruce blurted. "How?"

"On planet Vegeta, women are rare. There are only a few women Saiyans born every hundred or so years. As a proud race of warriors, they rarely mate outside of their kind, so they reproduce by a sort of cloning, where they either mix the genes of particularly strong warriors, or they flat out clone themselves.

"When I lived there, Goku and I were forbidden to have children, due to the jealousy of the then Prince Vegeta. When I left, they allowed Goku to produce a child, and behind Vegeta's back, he added some of my DNA from hair and other things left behind.

"The product of that was Kisekan, Goku's and my son. While I didn't actually give birth to him, he is still part of me. I met him when Goku first came here to scope out the planet."

"He was that little boy?" Clark asked.

"Yes," Serenity answered. "I haven't seen him since then, and there is a possibility I will never see him again, but I know he's out there, and as my soon-to-be-husband, you needed to know too."

"Thank you." He smiled at her.

"What's the other thing?" Clark queried.

She looked Bruce in the eyes. "Please understand what I am about to tell you was never something I had intended to happen, and it changes nothing between us, unless you want it to. I care for you deeply, you know that."

"What is it, Serenity?"

She looked away from him now, unable to watch the hurt she knew would fill his eyes. "I slept with Goku."

Bruce immediately drew away from her. "What?!" His voice was a mixture of sadness, confusion, and anger.

Clark sighed heavily, he had been right. He was hoping he was just overreacting, but he had hit the nail on the head.

"I slept . . ." she began.

"I heard what you said," Bruce growled. His eyes narrowed, and he adapted his Batman voice. "What happened?"

Water filled the woman's eyes as she looked up at her lover. "It all just happened so fast," she began, trying to hold herself together. "He was with King Vegeta when I showed up on their planet. After my altercation with Vegeta, Goku followed me outside." She took a deep breath. "He knows me well, and he knows how worked up I get after battles like the one I had just had. He begged me to stay, and at first, I told him no. But then he kissed me, and my mind gave in to my body." She sobbed openly now. "I'm so sorry Bruce, I never meant for it to happen, I didn't know he would be so bold with me, and I didn't know how weak I was.

"I'll understand if you don't want to talk to me ever again, or if you don't want to marry me anymore. But I hope and pray that you can find it in your heart to forgive me, and let me be your wife."

"Leave," Bruce hissed.

"Please, Bruce, I'm sorry. Don't push me away," she begged.

"GET OUT!" Bruce yelled.

The Moon Princess was sobbing uncontrollably. "Please. I'll never see him again, and I promise to stay faithful to you."

As Bruce was starting to see red, Clark placed a hand on his shoulder. "C'mon Bruce, let's get you out of the house for a moment."

Bruce silently nodded and got off the bed, walking away with his friend.

Serenity collapsed into the pillow, and when Bruce's scent hit her nose, she began to cry harder.

Diana walked into the room and silently sat next to the woman, trying her best to soothe her.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Serenity asked through her sobs.

"Give him time, he will see how much he needs you," Diana soothed. "In the meantime, perhaps you should go back home and focus on yourself for a while. You are part of the League now, we will call you when the need arises."

Serenity nodded. "Okay."

"I will help you gather your things."

That's all for this chapter, sorry it was a little slow and repetitive, the next chapter will be better I promise. What will happen now? Will Bruce give up on Serenity forever, or will he forgive her and take her back? Stay tuned. Please review.

Gohaun


	7. Darkness

**Darkness**

It was strange being back in her house in the country. It had been so long since she had been here, and she was grateful she'd had someone come in to clean it once a month; it looked the same as it had when she left it all those years ago.

After dropping of the rest of her essentials, she had paid a visit to Oliver, Victor and Barry to heal them all after the tough battle against the Saiyans, and returned to her isolated house.

She plopped down in her chair and stared at the blank canvas in front of her. Usually, painting helped her get her mind off things, but this time she found her hands unable to do what she wanted, and her mind too busy to quiet.

It had only been two weeks since Bruce had kicked her out of the mansion, and she missed him terribly. She had tried to call the man several times, and had even sent him a few texts, but she had received nothing in reply.

Clark had assured her that Bruce was doing all right, considering the situation, but he had been rougher than normal when out as Batman. This worried her, it meant he was feeding off his grief, and if he didn't step into the light a little, he might lose himself.

Her mind wandered back to the beginning, when she had first met the man. He had always been charming, but that was expected of him; he was supposed to be a millionaire playboy. And as Batman he was hard and unfeeling, using the darkness in his heart and the world around him to hide the fact that he was in all actuality, just a man.

Over the years she had been with him, he had become softer and kinder, even in his Dark Knight form. He was still swift with justice, and never faltered, but he had a tendency to do things differently than he had before. As Bruce Wayne, he was happier; he smiled and laughed more than he had his entire life, according to Alfred, and it wasn't a façade. He was truly, genuinely happy, and so was Serenity.

Everything that had happened with Goku and the Saiyans had happened so fast, and had gone all wrong. She beat herself up every day because of the pain she caused her fiancé, if she could still call him that. She prayed he would forgive her with time.

As she thought about him, her brush finally began to move.

Two days later she stood and examined her finished work. It depicted Batman, as she saw him. Brave and handsome, never wavering, looking up at the full moon. His face was soft and contemplative.

She smiled sadly and sighed. She missed him, so very much. More than anything she wished he would return her calls or texts. She just wanted to hear from his mouth that he was okay. Deep down, she knew he was too stubborn to call her, and it would take more than two weeks for him to forgive her.

She looked out the window into the dark night. She needed to do something to take her mind off Bruce. A thought struck her then; she would go to Japan and fight evil as she had hundreds of years ago. The crime rate had skyrocketed in Japan, and they needed help. Unlike Central City, Gotham, Metropolis and Star City, Japan didn't have any heroes to help it's every day crime fighting. She knew from time to time, Flash and Superman would make their way to her home country to help, but they weren't there enough to make a huge impact.

Her mind made up, she stood, transformed into her first form of Sailor Moon, and used instant transmission to take herself back to the place of her birth.

"Batman, stop!" Superman yelled.

A yell of frustration filled the air as Batman threw the thief in his hands off to the side.

"What is wrong with you?" Superman asked. "You nearly killed him."

"Don't you ever get tired of putting these creeps behind bars over and over again just to have them back on the streets in no time at all?" Batman queried. "I'm beginning to think it would be easier to just kill these vermin."

"This isn't you talking," Superman pointed out.

"But it is!" Batman spat. "I am tired of taking out the same slime continuously. They always get out of jail; the system is corrupt."

"We're here to fix the system," Superman pointed out.

"I've been doing this for nearly 20 years, and it seems like I'm getting nowhere," Batman growled.

"You have saved multiple lives."

"Is that enough? How many people have died because of these criminals ending up on the streets again?"

"Where is this coming from?" Superman closed the distance between him and his friend, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Crime has dropped tremendously since you arrived."

"It's NOT ENOUGH," Batman yelled. "Joker, Two-Face, Scarecrow, all of them, they're still running around because I wouldn't kill them like they deserved." He moved away from his alien friend. "IT'S NOT ENOUGH!" He punched the wall near him, causing it to crack.

"Bruce!" Clark said in shock. "What is going on with you?"

He punched the wall again. "Bug off, Clark," he retorted.

Once again moving closer to his friend, the Kryptonian tried to place a hand on the Millionaire's shoulder, only to be met by a fist flying toward him. He blocked it, and the next few punches the Dark Knight sent his way. "This has nothing to do with the bad guys, does it?" Clark asked calmly, continuing to dodge the fists sweeping through the air.

"What do you know?" Bruce countered.

"This has to do with Serenity, doesn't it?" Clark predicted.

A fierce yell once again shattered the silence around then, and Bruce threw one more, futile punch in Clark's direction. "Dammit!" When Clark once again caught the punch, Bruce gave up. "I miss her."

"Call her," Clark said quietly.

"No," Bruce refuted. "I'm not ready to forgive her yet."

Clark nodded in understanding. "Let's call it a night and go get some drinks."

"Sounds good to me."

~Two months later~

"Master Bruce," a young man said entering the library where Bruce sat, reading. He was a young man with a kind eyes and a soft face. His blonde hair was neatly styled. "There is a package for you."

Bruce looked up at the young man. It was strange having this young boy as his butler instead of Alfred, but he'd been around for about a month now. Alfred was still around, showing the boy the ropes, but when simple things needed to be done, Alfred often let him take care of it on his own.

"Thank you, David," Bruce said placing his book on the table in front of him.

David placed a large parcel in front of Bruce, and with a silent bow, exited the room.

Noticing an envelope on the outside of the parcel, he carefully removed I and opened it. He instantly recognized the handwriting, and hesitated for a moment before deciding to read the note.

Dearest Bruce,

It took me a long time to decide whether or not I wanted to send this to you, but I figured it would make a good addition to your gallery.

I've missed you terribly since that day, and I still regret the decision I made every minute. I don't blame you for what you did, I deserved that, and more.

I hope you like the painting. I pray this finds you well, and happy.

I love you,

Serenity

He put the letter down on top of the book he was reading, and carefully removed the wrapping on the picture. He had only unwrapped the top half when he stopped, in awe of the beautiful depiction of himself. He stared at it for a few moments before unveiling the rest of it.

Placing it on his lap, he took in every detail of the portrait. Many artists had painted pictures of The Batman, and Bruce had seen nearly all of them; but none captured him as well as this one did.

Too captivated by the painting, Bruce didn't hear Alfred enter the room.

"A gift from Ms. Serenity?" Alfred asked, causing the younger man to jump slightly.

"Yeah," Bruce replied softly.

"It is beautiful," Alfred hummed.

"Yeah," Bruce repeated.

"I hear there is a vigilante in Japan, fighting evil," Alfred told him. "Apparently she dresses in a Sailor Uniform and resembles a legend from hundreds of years ago."

Bruce tore his eyes away from the painting to look up at his old friend. "Sailor Moon?"

Alfred nodded.

Bruce looked back at the painting. "Serenity."

"Perhaps it is time to reach out to her?" Alfred suggested. "I fear without her, your darkness may consume you."

Bruce placed the painting down on the coffee table in front of him and looked up at Alfred once more. "I don't know if I'm ready yet."

"I know you miss her," Alfred said bluntly.

"I do," Bruce admitted. "But I'm not ready yet."

"Bruce," Alfred sighed. "You have a bad habit of holding onto things too long. She was made for you, and you for her. I would like to see you happily married before I grow too old to truly enjoy it."

"I know," Bruce said with a sad smile.

Alfred placed a reassuring hand on the younger man's shoulder. "You will defeat your demons someday." With a slight squeeze to Bruce's shoulder and a smile, Alfred left the man alone in the library.

~Two weeks later~

The sound of the Justice League alert on her phone, caused Serenity to jump. She quickly picked it up and glanced at the text.

S.O.S. Gotham Central Park

She transformed into her basic Sailor Moon costume and used instant transmission to appear on the roof of the Wayne hotel, which was close to the park.

Superman, Wonder Woman and Flash were already there.

"Victor and Oliver are on their way," Clark said as she appeared.

"Where is Bruce?" Serenity asked.

Diana pointed down below at the large group of people surrounded on the ground.

Serenity sighed. "Why do they attempt to have large celebrations in this city when things like this always happen?"

"They need something to keep their spirits up," Clark said. "If they gave up all celebrations, the people would lose all happiness, and live in fear constantly."

"More than they already do," Diana added.

"What is going on down there?" Serenity questioned.

"From the looks of things, Joker, Two-Face, The Falcone's, and a few other gangs have all teamed up," Superman explained. "They're getting serious now."

A loud voice suddenly echoed through the streets. "Oh, Batman! Come out, come out wherever you are." Joker's sing song voice was followed by a maniacal laugh.

"They're after Batman," Diana growled.

"But Bruce is down there," Barry pointed out. "I'm not sure I can squeeze through all those people to get through to him."

"We can't do that," Oliver said as he arrived. "If Bruce disappears, and Batman suddenly appears, people will start to put two and two together."

"Oh, Bat's," Joker's voice called again. "Your beloved followers will start dying if you don't show up in the next five minutes." He laughed again, and his voice went dark, "You have to be one of these cattle, show yourself."

"Dammit," Oliver cussed. "If we don't do something, Bruce will reveal himself."

"But if we just attack, people will get hurt," Clark explained.

Serenity sighed. "I have an idea." She summoned her Luna Pen. "I haven't had to use this in years, but it will buy us some time to get Bruce and the other civilians out."

As Victor showed up, Serenity raised her pen up to the sky and willed it to turn her into Batman.

The League starred at her in awe and confusion as she changed from her small feminine figure into the perfect replica of Batman.

"Woah," Barry exclaimed.

"That's a nifty trick," Clark agreed.

"I'll go down first and take out a many of them as I can," Serenity spoke, but it was Batman's voice that escaped her mouth.

"That's creepy," Oliver said.

"You all do the best you can to get the innocents out," Serenity continued. She waited for them all to nod in agreement, then jumped off the building.

Bruce silently cussed to himself as he watched a few of Joker's men walk into the crowd and seize a few people. He knew Joker would start killing them if he didn't do anything. He began to push through the tightly packed crowd, trying to get closer to the maniac.

"You're running out of time, Batman," Joker sing-songed.

"Joker," Bruce called out as he neared the stage where the Joker and his cronies stood.

A collective gasp from the crowd drowned out Bruce's call as a black figure began to take out Joker's men.

"What the?" Bruce asked himself.

"Joker," Batman's voice called out over the crowd. The black figure landed only a few feet away from the green-haired man.

Joker laughed gleefully. "I was worried you weren't going to show." And evil grin spread across his face. "Get him boys."

A large group, a mixture of all the gangs present, swarmed 'Batman', a plethora of weapons in their grasp.

As 'Batman' fought the group, the rest of the League descended upon the scene only to be met by some of their own nemeses. Lex Luthor, Deathstroke, Cheetah, Zoom, Boomerang, Captain Cold, Heat Wave, and the Dark Archer appeared out of random alleyways surrounding the park.

"This is not good," Superman said over their com system.

"Just get as many civilians out as you can," Serenity growled in Batman's voice.

"That may be a little difficult," Green Arrow quipped.

"Then get Bruce," Batman ordered. "Flash, go." Throwing back all the men around her, Serenity ran toward the men surrounding the crowd. Quickly she knocked out a group of the guards allowing the Gotham Citizens to flee.

Flash ran quickly into the crowd and seized Bruce, running him to the Batcave and returning to the fight.

As quickly as he could, Bruce donned his costume and com system.

"What the hell is going on?" He growled over the headset built into his cowl.

"Are you ready?" His own voice replied back.

"Who are you?" Bruce demanded.

"Are you ready or not?" The voice hollered back.

"Yes," he responded.

Only a few seconds later, Bruce was face to face with his doppelganger.

"Who are you?" He asked again.

"Bruce," Serenity said in his voice, very annoyed. "I'm going to drop you where I left off, be prepared to fight."

"Serenity?" Bruce queried.

She let out an exasperated sigh. "Are you ready? We don't have time for this."

"Yes, I'm ready," he retorted.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, Serenity transported them back to the place she had left, and quickly disappeared again, making sure she wasn't seen.

She was once again on the roof of the Wayne Hotel. Looking down, she surveyed the scene; most of the citizens had managed to escape, but there were still a few who were surrounded, and a few others that lingered, watching their world heroes fight.

The cops had arrived and were trying their best to clear the area, but humans were stubborn creatures, and some refused to leave. News vans had showed up and were reporting the fight while trying to stay out of the way.

Serenity sighed and dropped her Batman guise. The League were all fighting their perspective foes and their minions; and while they were doing well, she could see that a few, like Flash, Green Arrow and Batman were starting to get overwhelmed.

Annoyance began to overcome her. If it were up to her, she could just kill them all quickly. But knowing how the League felt about killing, she had to curb her strength, and that slowed her down. As she continued to watch, she became more annoyed. Finally, at her limit, she transformed into Sailor Cosmos and took to the sky.

Night had fallen during all the commotion, but a bright light filled the sky, causing everyone to stop fighting and shield their eyes.

"That's enough!" Serenity's voice boomed through the night. Her figure was shrouded by light. "All you ever do is fight," she continued, her voice still carrying. "Give it up already. Nothing is worth all this chaos and turmoil. Don't you ever get tired of fighting?"

Silence filled the air for a few moments until Joker's laugh echoed through the silence.

"But the chaos is so fun!" He retorted. "Don't you agree, boys?"

A loud cheer resonated through the crowd.

The light in the sky faded, and Joker found himself in Sailor Cosmos' grasp, the scruff of his shirt held firmly in her hand.

"Do not think for a moment I won't kill you," she hissed in his ear. "Batman may not want to bloody his hands, but mine are already stained, and I am not afraid to spill more if it keeps my people safe."

Joker's already white face paled even more at her words. "Surely you wouldn't want to anger your companions," he whined.

"If that's what it takes to cleanse the Earth of your kind of filth, that is exactly what I'll do," she replied, her eyes narrowing. "I don't need the Justice League to approve of my tactics."

The sheer look of terror on Joker's face caused a murmur to run through the crowd of evils, and some of them began to retreat; if Joker was terrified, there was good cause.

"Batman," she yelled over the crowd. "Joker is turning himself in."

"I've done no such thing," Joker protested. But when Cosmos looked at him again, he cowered. "Okay."

Bruce hurried up to where Joker and Cosmos stood. Taking Joker's hands, he cuffed them behind his back. Shooting a confused look at Cosmos, he led Joker down to Commissioner Gordon, and put him in the back of the police car.

"You haven't seen the last of me Bat's," Joker spat. "You need to chain your dog a little tighter, otherwise she might bite, and there could be consequences."

Gordon shut the door and looked at Batman. "What did she say to him?"

"I don't know," the Dark Knight answered. "But I will find out."

"The rest of you," Cosmos' voice roared again, "freeze."

Cronies of the main villains began to panic and disperse, causing enough chaos that Lex Luthor, Deathstroke, Cheetah, Zoom, Boomerang, Captain Cold, Heat Wave, and the Dark Archer were able to escape easily.

The League caught as many of the underlings as they could, while Cosmos froze as many as she could with her ice powers, resulting in hundreds of criminals needing to be locked up.

"They're all yours, Commissioner," Batman told the man.

"Where am I supposed to put all these people?" Gordon asked.

"You'll figure it out, I know you will." Batman popped the man on the back and took off toward Cosmos.

Commissioner Gordon sighed. "Round 'em up boys!" He ordered his team.

Once more surveying the scene, Cosmos decided everything was under control, and seeing Batman running toward her, she quickly disappeared before he could get to her.

She re-appeared at her cottage. The battle had been more frustrating to her than anything, and she knew that if Bruce had engaged her, she would not be in the right mind to talk with him calmly.

Too pent up, she released her power around her and yelled at the top of her lungs until her frustration waned enough for her to calm down.

Her power signature surrounded the whole Earth casing the Justice League, who was supervising the cops back in Gotham, to become alert.

Serenity had taught them all to read power signatures when training them for the battle with the Saiyans. And she had not hidden her power, or her frustration when she exploded.

"Was that. . .?" Flash began.

"Serenity," Batman finished for him, under his breath.

"She feels pissed," Green Arrow pointed out.

"Yeah," Superman agreed.

Pushing his com so Cosmos could hear him, Batman spoke. "Meeting at the Watchtower, now."

"Where is she?" Bruce asked the air as he and the League waited for Serenity in the Watchtower.

"I don't think she coming," Victor pointed out.

Bruce growled. "What happened out there? Clark did you hear what she said to Joker?"

Clark shook his head. "I was too busy with Lex to focus on her."

"That was organized," Oliver spat.

"Too organized," Barry agreed. "I can take on a few of them at a time, but I got to be honest, If Cosmos hadn't shown up, they might have bested me."

"I recorded the whole thing," Victor chimed in. "I could replay it and see if we can figure out what she said."

"Way to change the subject, Victor," Oliver quipped.

"Would you rather I wait until we all admit we weren't prepared for that, and we would have either died ourselves or ended up killing if Cosmos wasn't there?" Victor asked bluntly.

Silence met his question.

"Replay the footage," Bruce ordered.

Victor did as he was told and replayed the footage from the fight.

"Can you zoom in on her?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah," Victor replied as he focused in on Cosmos.

The League watched, enraptured by the way Cosmos commanded Joker's attention.

"I'm so glad she's on our side," Barry said.

"Yeah," Oliver agreed.

Bruce crossed his arms in frustration. "I can't make out what she's saying."

"Why don't you just ask her, Bruce?" Diana finally spoke.

He sighed in response. "To be honest, I'm not sure I want to know what she said."

"Then why are we watching the footage?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know," he replied honestly.

"Joker says something about comrades here," Victor said pausing the play back. "But I can't figure out what."

Clark turned to his best friend. "You need to talk to her, Bruce. You're the only one that would really be able to get through to her. Diana could try, but I think it would mean more if you did it."

"I concur," Diana agreed.

Bruce shook his head. "Even if I went to talk to her now, I don't think she would be very cooperative. You all felt her power, she's not in a good mood."

There were only two ways Serenity could calm down after such a battle, and one of them wasn't an option, so she found herself punching boulder after boulder trying to rid herself of her warrior.

Yelling once more, she turned yet another boulder into rubble.

Sighing, she looked up at the full moon. When she first started off as Sailor Moon she would have been completely happy to go along with the Justice League's anti-kill ways, but now, all it did was infuriate her. These criminals that polluted the planet weren't possessed by an evil being like many of her early foes had been; they were corrupted, led only by their greed and selfish desires.

Her time on planet Vegeta had turned her into a killer, and that instinct ran deep in her blood now. Bruce would never forgive her if he knew what she had growled into Joker's ear that night, and his forgiveness was the only thing she truly desired.

She missed him, and she worried about him. Alfred had contacted her a few times to give her an update on the man, but every time, he told her Bruce just wasn't ready to forgive her yet.

As a human, Bruce's life was short, and as Batman it was possible his life would be even shorter. If he died before forgiving her, she wouldn't be able to love for many years after his passing, and the world would continue its downward spiral; now more than ever, the Earth needed Neo Queen Serenity, but she needed a king in order to claim her throne.

"Why did you have to make it so hard?" Serenity asked the glowing orb in the sky. "I can save these people by myself, so why do I have to marry in order to bring peace to these poor, pathetic humans? Why, mother?"

Knowing she wouldn't get an answer, she finally returned to her human form and headed home.

That's it for this chapter. Stay tuned to find out what happens with Bruce and Serenity. Will he finally forgive her and take her back, or will the Earth be doomed to hundreds of more years of despair? Please review.

Gohaun


	8. The Killer Within

**The Killer Within**

Serenity straightened her sleek black dress and walked into the large building. People of wealth were scattered around the hall, with various reporters skittering everywhere, getting pictures and interviews.

Star City certainly had a nice convention hall, with the perfect blend of classic and new age design. She was at another charity event, some of her paintings were up for silent auction to help raise money to erect a preservation area for animals that were beginning to wane in numbers. Alongside her paintings was some jewelry, pottery from a famous potter, and various other things. As she walked along the auction tables, something small and black caught her eye.

'Bat-arang from fight in Gotham Central Park'

She smirked, they did love their super heroes here. Grabbing a glass of champagne, she made her way to the ball room and found a seat at the bar.

"I must say," a voice said from behind her a few minutes later, "I'm digging the black."

Turning around she came face to face with Oliver, and smiled.

"It's different from your usual white get up." He winked at her.

"Nice to see you too, Oliver," she replied.

Offering her a hand he said, "Can I have this dance?"

Graciously, she accepted his hand and followed him onto the dance floor. Oliver pulled her close and began to sway to the music.

"Where have you been the past few weeks?" Oliver queried. "The League has been calling you."

"I needed some time," she replied. "I would have come if it was important, but seeing as you just wanted to talk, I felt it best to stay away."

"If you're not willing to talk, there will be problems," Oliver pointed out.

Serenity sighed and looked Oliver in the eyes. "I don't want to do anything to upset Bruce more than he already is. Words escape me when I'm in the warrior zone, so to speak."

"You are a strange one," Oliver quipped.

"Tell me you've never had a time when you were so into the battle you found it hard to step away from the Arrow and back into the shoes of Oliver Queen," she hissed in his ear.

"You got me there," he admitted. "It happens all the time."

"What you all fail to understand, is that I spent the better portion of my life on Planet Vegeta, where it was completely common to stay in warrior mode for days on end," she told him. Sighing she continued. "As much as I hate to admit it, it's been hard for me to adjust to the ways of the League, and the ways of Sailor Moon."

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked.

"When I first became Sailor Moon, I was just like you all. Completely against killing, always looking for a way around it, and only killing when it was absolutely necessary; like when fighting an alien hell-bent on destroying the world; but with the Saiyans, they kill without blinking an eye, and I got used to that.

"People fear death more than anything. It's not enough to simply threaten their life, you have to let them know that you're willing to follow through," she finished.

"Is that what you told the Joker?"

"I threatened his life, yes."

"I see." Oliver nodded his head. "I've never seen the Joker panic like that."

"Bruce has never threatened to take his life," Serenity replied. "That's the problem. Joker knows that even if he happens to fail, he can always break out of jail and start where he left off. When I spoke to him, he knew I wasn't lying; that's why he gave up.

"I should have killed him right then and there. I should have killed all of them, but I knew you would all reject me if I did, so I refrained. But because I did, I needed some time to blow off some steam, on my own."

The music stopped and Oliver slightly dipped Serenity. "Thank you for being honest with me."

She smiled. "I know all about your past, Oliver. I knew you would understand where I was coming from."

The blonde let go of her and stepped back. "I hope you enjoy the rest of the fundraiser. By the way, I love your painting of the Justice League you donated."

"Thank you." She watched him walk away and decided to mingle with some of the other guests.

As she spoke with a group of fellow artists, something caught her eye. Looking to her left, her eyes landed on a particular millionaire with black hair. Bruce was standing with another group of people, chatting softly, and even though there was a great distance between them, their eyes locked.

She wasn't sure how long they stared; she was only snapped out by the sound of her name.

"Serenity?" A blond-haired man said, again.

Tearing her eyes away from the man she missed, she smiled and returned to the conversation she'd been having. "Sorry," she replied sheepishly. "What were you saying?"

"I was just commenting on the painting of the Justice League you donated," he replied. "I find your depiction almost," he paused searching for the word, "intimate."

"Why do you say that?" Serenity queried.

"Your depictions are almost, soft," he answered. "While many other artists, myself included, always place a serious or angry expression on their faces, you made them relaxed, happy almost. Why is that?"

Serenity thought for a moment before she replied. "When I think about the League, I don't just picture the superheroes that we all know and love; I think about the people they could be behind the mask," she explained. "When they are done fighting, I imagine the pride and happiness that comes from having rose above whatever obstacles have been placed before them, of the solace they may feel knowing they kept the people they love safe. I try to see them as normal people, not as the Superheroes most others do."

A voice replied behind her, making her jump a little. "I believe that is what makes your work so amazing."

Serenity turned coming face to face with the man she had been staring at only moments ago. "Bruce?"

"Mind if I steal her?" Bruce asked the group she had been speaking with.

They shook their heads, and Bruce took Serenity by the hand, leading her to the dance floor where he swiftly placed his hand on her waist and began to move to the music.

Pulling her close he spoke softly in her ear. "You look exquisite tonight."

She blushed. "Thank you." Closing her eyes, she sighed happily, taking in the scent of the man she had been missing for far too long.

"I've missed you," Bruce voiced the thoughts in her head.

She pulled away, meeting his eyes once more. "I've missed you as well."

"I see you're still wearing your ring," Bruce pointed out.

"Yes," she replied. "While I know I've made some terrible mistakes, I still wanted to be your wife, and I had hoped you would still want to be my husband, someday." She looked away from him.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking lately," Bruce told her lifting her chin to make her look up at him. "You feel everything with every fiber of your being. That's why you often cry yourself to sleep, and when you get angry or upset you need time to settle down on your own. It also means that when you love someone, you love them with every inch of your heart."

"Bruce?" She questioned.

He placed a finger on her lips to silence her. "I lost my parents when I was seven, and it has taken me the better part of my life to let it go. I only knew them for seven years, and if I ever got the opportunity to see them again, I would jump at the chance; you knew Goku for 125 years, I can understand how hard it would be to let that go." His eyes found hers once again. "I forgive you."

Serenity's eyes lit up at his words.

"I love you," he continued. "And I want nothing more than to have you as my wife."

Incapable of containing her joy, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. Bruce happily wrapped is arms around her waist, pulling her closer and returned the kiss.

Nearly every reporter in the room surrounded the couple, snapping multiple pictures, as they embraced. It was only when they finally parted they realized the crowd they had gathered.

"Mr. Wayne, what is your relationship with Ms. Tsukino?" A reporter asked.

The two exchanged glances, forgetting momentarily they had yet to announce their engagement. Upon realizing his mistake, he glanced at Serenity for approval, and when she smiled and gave him a slight nod, he looked at the waiting reporters.

"Ms. Tsukino and I are engaged," he replied proudly.

The couple was swarmed by paparazzi, all asking questions at the same time. Serenity raised her hand, silencing the reporters surrounding her and her fiancé.

"I know you all have questions," she said with an air of authority. "And we will be more than happy to answer them for you, but not tonight. Tonight, we are here to help the many endangered species our world cannot lose." A few murmurs ran through the crowd. "While I understand this is exciting news, I would greatly appreciate it if you would focus your efforts on the good these amazing people who are doing their part to help our planet, and the animals on it, to thrive." She took Bruce's hand. "Now, if you'll excuse us." She began walking through the crowd, millionaire in tow.

She finally stopped when they had reached a secluded area of the building.

"That was pretty amazing," Bruce purred, pride filling his voice.

Serenity smiled at him. "Thank you."

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Bruce pulled the blonde closer to him. "I've missed you."

"And I you," she echoed. She closed the distance between them.

Desire filled Bruce, causing him to push his lover against the wall and deepen their kiss, his hands running up and down her body. Both were panting when he finally pulled away from her.

"Serenity," he whispered, his voice full of lust. His lips traveled to her neck, and he kissed it softly.

"Shall we go somewhere more private?" She asked, her eyes dark with desire.

"What about the charity?" Bruce asked reluctantly.

"We can always come back, if we want," she replied, a devilish grin adorning her lips.

Crashing his lips onto hers once again, he replied, "I need you, right now. Let's go. I'll call a cab."

"We have no need for a cab," she told him between kisses. She pulled his body closer, and pictured the Wayne Mansion, in her mind. Quickly surveying the area around them while Bruce's lips once more traveled down her chin to her neck, to make sure no one was around, she closed her eyes, and transported them to Bruce's bedroom.

8

Clark smiled and looked at Oliver who was standing beside him. "I think it's safe to say they've made up."

Oliver smiled and replied. "It's about damn time." He straightened his tie and looked at the crowd of people still enjoying the charity event. "You should probably get back to work, Mr. Reporter." Oliver added with a wink. "I'm glad you we're able to make it, Clark."

"Thanks." He repositioned his pen and paper and walked into the crowd.

8

"Can I ask you something?" Bruce asked Serenity quietly as they lay cuddled together in his bed.

She looked up at him. "Anything."

Bruce took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "What happened to you?"

Serenity leaned up on her elbow to better look at him. "What do you mean?"

"While we were separated, Victor helped me do some research into your past, or rather, Sailor Moon," he told her. "Most of what we found were articles and photos, old games and even some movies, and a few live videos.

"From what I could tell you always healed those you were fighting, unless it was absolutely necessary for you to eliminate them. What happened?"

Serenity sighed, she hadn't been expecting that question. "It's a long story, perhaps we should get dressed and head down to the study with some snacks."

Bruce agreed, and when they were settled in the smaller study with some snacks and drinks, Serenity took a deep breath and began. "You want to know what happened to turn me into who I am today?"

Bruce nodded. "I know some of it, but I feel like I'm missing a piece of the puzzle."

She thought for a moment, trying to figure out where to start. There were so many things she hadn't told Bruce yet; not that she was trying to hide them, they simply hadn't come up. "I became Sailor Moon when I was 14," she explained. "Back then, I was so irresponsible and clumsy and too emotional for my own good, and I saw the good in everything, in everyone. I hated having to fight at first, but I eventually got used to it, and while I wasn't a particularly good fighter, my scouts were always there to help me through all the fights, and we always won.

"Thing is, back then, I only ever fought beings from other worlds; aliens hell-bent on destroying or taking over the planet. They often took humans as vessels and I was able to heal the human and defeat the evils. Through everything, I always had Mamoru and my friends to help me. I never thought of it as killing so much as saving the planet and the people I loved so much.

"Mamoru and I were soul mates, falling in love in two lifetimes, and we married when I was 20. We initially thought Crystal Tokyo would be born as soon as we married, but soon found out we would inherit our kingdom when I turned 30. My Silver Crystal needed to mature, as did I, in order to rebuild the planet and bring peace to all who lived there." She paused taking a sip of her wine, preparing herself for what came next.

"I showed you my final battle as Sailor Moon, when I finally became cosmos. What I didn't show you and the League, was me hand delivering each of my scouts' lifeless bodies to their families. When I look back at it, I think that's where it all began. Having to see the heartbreak of each of their families as I explained who they really were and what they had done to protect the planet, and the anger that shone in some of their eyes when they looked at me, knowing I was the only one who had survived.

"I grew cold then, not really living but just surviving. I lost everything that night, and as I'm sure you noticed during your research, I never went out as Sailor Cosmos again. My crystal had been too weak after that last battle to heal everything, and the media began to see me as a threat."

"I saw that," Bruce interjected. "The media hasn't changed much. They've said the same thing about the League on more than one occasion."

Serenity nodded, and continued her tale. "When I first met the Saiyans I tried to uphold my ideals of not killing, but that's not how they operated. When we were sent out on missions it was often a kill-or-be-killed situation, and the foes we faced were often corrupted and insane. On extremely rare occasions I was able to heal instead of kill, but those times were few and far between. After being with them for long enough I became more used to it, and killing was much easier."

She paused for a moment and took another swig from her glass of wine, steeling herself for what was to come next. "Some years after being with Goku, I became pregnant."

Bruce's eyes went wide. "But you told me you were forbidden to have children with him."

Serenity nodded and looked down at her hands, still holding the wine cup. "We kept our relationship a secret, or at least we tired, but Saiyans have a strong sense of smell and it wasn't as secret as we thought. The king at the time, Vegeta's father, confronted me, knowing I was with-child and caused me to miscarry, it was then he forbade me to bear Goku's children." Tears formed in her eye as she recounted her tale. "Shortly after, he sent Goku away, and a few years later, Goku disappeared and we thought him dead. Once again it seemed as if I had lost everything."

Bruce placed a hand on her wrist, causing her to look up at him. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I had no idea."

She shook her head. "It's okay, you need to know all this. Everything I am telling you is reason for me being the way I am now." She took a deep breath and continued her tale. "Something you need to know before I continue; I never in my life slept with a man I didn't love. Up until that point I had only had two lovers, Mamoru and Goku, both whom I loved before I gave my body to them.

"The night we paid tribute to Goku's life, I got very drunk, and ended up sharing a bed with Vegeta. When I woke in the morning and realized what had happened, I lost myself. I became the perfect warrior, my heart hard, and feelings suppressed. I killed without thought, beat useless warriors to an inch of their lives, tortured enemies for information without batting an eye, and began to use Vegeta for his body. It wasn't until Goku finally returned to me that I began to go back to normal, but the things I had done were now part of me.

"When I came back home, I tried desperately to ignore the corruption polluting this planet. But when I met you, I could no longer overlook it. The evils you and the League fight everyday are not aliens, they are humans; dark, twisted, insane humans, the kind I cannot heal with my crystal. I have held myself back many times, Bruce." She looked him in the eye. "It took everything in my power not to kill all those present that night in Gotham square. I know it is not how the League operates, and that was why I restrained myself. But when I threated to take the Joker's life, he knew I meant business. And so-help me, Bruce. If he ever escapes and I come face-to-face with him again, I will kill him, regardless of your wishes." She downed the rest of her wine and refilled her glass. "I'm sorry," she added quietly.

Bruce sat in silence for a while as everything she had told him sank in, her past was more complex than he had imagined, it was no wonder she was the way she was, and now he understood why her eyes went blank at times during battle. He sipped at his wine and met her eyes once again. "Thank you for telling me."

"I will try to control my inner demons, but it's hard to change when something has been integrated into you for hundreds of years," she replied. "If I slip up and kill, I will not apologize for my actions."

"I understand," Bruce answered. "But I'm not sure the League will see it as I do."

Her eyes grew dark with anger. "I'm sorry, Bruce, but I'm not sure I care anymore. I will do what I see fit to keep my planet safe, and if that means taking a few lives, so be it. Clark, Barry, Diana, and Victor can hate me all they want, and even kick me from the League if they so please, but I _refuse_ to watch this planet die any longer." She placed her now empty wine glass on the table and stood. "I'll be in the gym if you need me, I need to blow off some steam."

Dumb-founded at what she had just said, Bruce could do nothing but watch her walk away.

Sorry it took so long for me to update this time, life has been crazy and I had to figure out where I was taking this story. I know this chapter was a bit slow, I'll be wrapping up this story soon. Let me know what you thought. Hope to see you next chapter.

Gohaun


	9. Happy endings

**Happy Endings**

"What did you do?" Batman growled at the white clad woman in front of him. When she didn't reply he strode toward her angrily, and demanded again. "What did you do?"

Once again, she remained silent and glared at the man, a look of annoyance adorning her features.

"Cosmos," Batman nearly yelled. "What did you do?"

"What I had to," she finally responded coldly. Her features turned dark. "I warned him what would happen if we ever met again." She looked down with disgust at the man laying at her feet. "If he didn't heed my warning, it's hardly my fault."

Batman pushed passed her and kneeled to the ground next to the man who had been his nemesis for so many years. Placing two fingers on the side of Joker's neck he searched frantically for a pulse, anything that would tell him Joker was still alive. Unable to find any sign of life he quickly got to his feet and advanced on the woman. "You killed him!" Anger seethed from him.

"Yes," she replied, her eyes narrowing. "You have given Joker too many chances, Bruce." She held out her hand, stopping the man who was approaching her. "I told you I would do anything to keep my planet safe. He was a poison, and I have eradicated that poison."

Bruce clenched his fists at his side. "I was trying to save him," he hissed.

"You can't save someone who doesn't want to be saved," Serenity retorted angrily. "He NEVER would have changed."

"You don't know that," Batman yelled.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Serenity dropped her hand, and shook her head. "Let it go, Bruce." With that, she vanished.

Bruce shot up in bed, bringing his hand to is forehead. It was just a dream. Checking the bed beside him, he sighed when he saw it was empty.

Despite the conversation they'd had a few months ago, Serenity hadn't killed anyone, and she had actually been showing more restraint when out fighting with the league. Still, what she had told him haunted Bruce from time to time. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he slipped out of bed and pulled on a pair of pajama pants.

He headed down to the large study Serenity had been frequenting lately and smiled when he opened the door to find her asleep on the couch, a book of wedding invite samples resting on her chest and other papers with wedding details strewn all over the coffee table.

Gently removing the large book from her chest, he leaned down and kissed her lightly on the forehead. She stirred and her eyes fluttered open.

"I fell asleep again, didn't I?" She asked stretching her thin arm above her head.

"Yeah," Bruce replied, sitting down next to her when she finally sat up.

Serenity lay her head on his shoulder. "Sorry. You'd think this would be much easier the second time around, but it's really not."

Bruce chuckled. "Have you narrowed it down?"

"Yeah," She replied, handing him four different invitations. "Though honestly, I'm not sure why I'm choosing these. I have no family that knows about me, and the only friends I have are the League. It's your family and friends we'll be sending these to."

Bruce looked at the invitations in his hand, then over at his fiancé. "Why are we even bothering with these? We should just invite the whole city. Wealthy and poor alike, this whole city is important to you and to me." He put the invites down.

"It might be risky," Serenity pointed out. "By inviting everyone, there's a good chance some bad people will show up as well."

"I know, but the whole League will be there, and I'll talk to Commissioner Gordon and see if we can have the whole GPD there," Bruce replied. He kissed her lightly. "It just feels like the right thing to do."

Serenity smiled. "You're right, they are all our people and we should include them all. But just for the reception. I still feel like the ceremony should be a select few."

"Ok."

8 8 8 8

A few months later, Serenity was standing in front of a mirror on her second wedding day. Despite the fact that she had done this before, she was nervous.

"Stop fidgeting with your veil," Diana said from behind her. She walked up and gently took Serenity's hand in hers. "You look magnificent."

"Thank you," Serenity blushed. She turned around and took a deep breath.

"Are you ready?" Lois asked.

"Yeah," Serenity said with another deep breath.

There was a knock on the door, and Alfred pocked his head in. "They are ready for you, Miss Serenity."

Serenity giggled. "Always so formal, Alfred." She walked toward him and engulfed him in a hug.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this day," Alfred whispered in her ear.

She didn't reply, instead, she placed a small kiss on his cheek. "Tell them we're ready."

Diana, Lois, and Felicity lined up in front of a large door. Music began to play and the door opened to a large hall filled with people. On the altar stood Bruce, Clark, Oliver and Barry.

Time seemed to slow down for Bruce as Serenity's bridesmaids made their way down the aisle. The anticipation was killing him, but soon the music changed, and the audience stood as Serenity made her way toward him. His heart pounded in his chest as he took in her beauty. Never had he seen her look so magnificent; she truly was the face of beauty. As she drew nearer, their eyes locked, and he knew, then and there, this would be the beginning of something truly magical.

The ceremony went on without a hitch, and soon they had been pronounced husband and wife. As Bruce leaned in to kiss his bride, something in the air changed around them, and when their lips met, a pure energy emanated from them, surrounding the entire earth. Hate, greed, jealousy and all negative emotions fled from all those on the earth with genuinely pure hearts; only those will truly dark souls were untouched.

A crown appeared on Bruce's head, and his attired changed slightly, with him now wearing a cape and medallion with the moon kingdom insignia replacing his bow tie. A beautiful tiara now decorated Serenity's head and her hair turned a more silver, like it was when she was Cosmos.

As they parted they smiled. This was not Crystal Tokyo, but at least there was a sense of peace throughout the world.

"May I present, King and Queen Wayne," the priest said from behind them.

They turned to face their family and friends and ran quickly down the aisle to their future as King and Queen.

8 8 8 8

Five years later Bruce and Serenity invited a beautiful baby girl into the world. While she wasn't the little one Serenity had originally thought she would know, she was still perfect, and they named her ChibiUsa Martha Wayne.

Three years after ChibiUsa was born they had a little boy, whom they named Endymion.

*1,000 years later*

"Highness, you have a visitor," a servant announced as she walked into the throne room of the palace Bruce had had built.

"Let them in," Serenity replied softly.

The servant bowed and walked to the large door, opening it so the visitor could enter. In walked a talk black haired man with blue eyes and a petite nose. Someone who looked very familiar to her.

"Kisekan?" Serenity rose from her throne and walked toward the man.

"Mother," Kisekan said with reverence. "It has been too long."

"It has," she replied wrapping her arms around him. She pulled away leaving her hand on his shoulders and looked into his eyes. "What brings you here today?"

"My father is dead," he answered. "And King Vegeta is dying."

"Oh." Her hands fell from her son's shoulders and shock filled her. She knew this day would come, but she hadn't been expecting it now. "I'm sorry, Kisekan."

"The King is requesting your presence," Kisekan added.

"Vegeta?" Serenity searched her son's face once more; but saw no sign that he was lying. She turned to Bruce who had walked up behind her. "What do you think?"

"If he is asking for you, there must be good reason," Bruce said quietly. "I will go with you."

"There is no time to waste," Kisekan remarked. "We must leave immediately."

"One moment," Serenity quickly moved to grab her silver crystal and tell her children where they were going. ChibiUsa insisted on coming as well, which left Endymion in charge while they were away.

Kisekan grabbed his mothers hand. "Instant transmission is the only way to do this. If we work together it will take less energy for both of us. Focus on the throne room on Planet Vegeta. Everyone, grab hands and close your eyes." He looked at Serenity. "Ready?"

She nodded, and in a few moments, they were in the throne room on Planet Vegeta. King Vegeta, the Vegeta she had learned so much from, was laying on a futon of sorts in the middle of the room. She immediately let go of the hands she had, and her heels clacked loudly as she ran over to the man.

His eyes were closed when she reached him, and she kneeled down beside him. "Vegeta?" She whispered softly, running the back of her hand gently down his cheek. He was pale, and looked old, much like his father had before he died.

Grief filled her heart as she looked at the man dying in front of her, just a shadow of his former self. "Vegeta?" She whispered again.

His eyes slowly opened as the other members of her group neared them. "Serenity?"

She smiled. "Yes, it's me, I'm here."

A faint smile touched his lips. "I feared you wouldn't come." His hand reached out to her and she took it, gently placing it against her cheek. "You are as beautiful as the day you arrived here thousands of years ago."

"Thank you." She let her gaze wander to Kisekan. "What happened?"

"He was out on a mission with my father when they were attacked. My father died saving his life, only managing to get King Vegeta away from the planet before dying. King Vegeta was severely injured and nothing we can do will heal him. He has an infection which is spreading through his body. We have no means to heal him," Kisekan explained.

"I can try to heal you with the Silver Crystal," Serenity offered.

"No," Vegeta replied. He looked away from Serenity. "Vegeta."

A small boy walked toward the King. "Vegeta, this is Queen Serenity. Serenity, this is my son, Prince Vegeta."

"It's nice to meet you," Serenity said with a smile.

King Vegeta looked at Serenity. "He is a mixture of the three most amazing warriors I have had the pleasure to know. He is half me, and a fourth of you and Kakarot."

"I see." Serenity smiled at the boy.

"Serenity," King Vegeta said, pulling her gaze down to him once more. "I want you to stay here, and rule over Planet Vegeta until Vegeta is able to assume the throne and rule with confidence."

"Vegeta, I have my own kingdom to rule, I cannot be two places at once," she began.

"Mother," ChibiUsa chimed in. She waked up to Vegeta and bowed deeply. "Highness, my name is ChibiUsa, I am the Daughter of Queen Serenity and King Bruce. I have heard many things about you and your planet, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. Though I wish the circumstances were different." She looked at her mother again. "If you wish to stay here, I am more than capable of running the Earth Kingdom. Endymion and I will work together to make sure our kingdom remains prosperous, and Clark and Diana will be there too." She looked at the scared little boy sitting next to his father. "He needs you, so much more than we do."

"Chibi?" Serenity asked, tears beginning to form in her eyes. It was true, her daughter was over 1,000 years old, and wise beyond her years. Perhaps it was time she became a Queen instead of a Princess.

ChibiUsa looked at Kisekan and Prince Vegeta. "These two are technically family, and it would be unfair for us to monopolize their mother." She turned and looked at her parents, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Serenity," King Vegeta spoke once more. "He is only a child, merely 10 years old, he is not suited to become king yet.

"My people are suffering and waning in numbers, if things continue this way the Saiyan race will die out. Something needs to change, and I believe you are the change we need. Please, I beg of you. Teach my son to rule with grace and kindness as you have ruled your kingdom."

"Why did you wait so long to create a child?" Serenity asked.

Vegeta blushed. "I had honestly always hoped you would come back and become my wife." He looked at Bruce now. "But you have been happily married for quite some time now."

Bruce smiled and wrapped an arm around his wife. She looked at him, love flooding her features.

"What do you think?" She queried, still looking at her husband.

"I have heard many things about this place in the time I have known you, and I know you still love it dearly. If you wish to stay, I would gladly accompany you," Bruce replied honestly.

Vegeta coughed and his eyes closed for a moment. "Please," he whispered again. It was a word Vegeta scarcely used, and Serenity knew he was growing tired and desperate.

"Okay," Serenity finally breathed.

Vegeta smiled and reached out for his son. "Vegeta." The small boy grabbed his fathers hand tight and leaned in closer.

"Yes father?" His voice was full of sadness.

"Learn much from her; she is wise, and a great fighter, she will not lead you astray." He coughed again and looked at Serenity. "Will you grant this dying man once final wish?"

She did not reply, simply looking at him.

"I would like nothing more than to taste your lips one last time," he finished quietly.

Serenity began to decline when Bruce placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping the words from escaping her mouth.

"It's okay," he told her softy.

She smiled at her husband then gently leaned down and kissed Vegeta softly on his lips.

He moaned happily, and when she pulled away he opened his eyes to look straight into her blue orbs. "I love you," he said softly. "I always have; and I regret making you leave. Please forgive me." He looked again to his son. "I love you, Vegeta. Make me proud." He held tightly onto his son's hand, and Serenity's. Pulling them both closer he placed both their hands together on his chest, laying both of his on top of theirs. "Thank you." He closed his eyes and breathed his last breath.

Prince Vegeta began to sob and Serenity moved over to him, taking him in her arms. "It's okay little one. We will fulfill his dream and bring Planet Vegeta back to its full glory and more."

And that's exactly what they did.

THE END

Hey guys, sorry it's taken me so long to update this chapter. Things have been so crazy with moving and getting a promotion at work I haven't have much time to work on it. What do you think? This ends this series. Thank you to all of you who have followed me and my stories, it means the world to me. Please review and let me know what you think.

Gohaun


End file.
